An Emotional Storm
by CannedCream
Summary: Razor is beginning to question himself and his life as a SWAT Kat just as a powerful new villain arrives with a score to settle with Kat‘s Eye News. The worst part is, this maniac just may have what it takes to destroy the SWAT Kats and claim the city. F
1. Episode 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to begin by saying that my computer has it out to drive me insane. I am now starting over the entire chapter that I was working on. I'm not doing this because I want to, but because half-way though my comp decided that what I was doing wasn't important enough for it's time and sent an error report, booting me out of Word. Now, normally events like this cause me to swear at my computer and then quit whatever it was I was doing. The first I have done already. (Hey, you try losing three pages of un-saved work and see how you feel.) I will not, however do the second. I am re-starting my story from the beginning and I do not plan to give up until I have reach the end of this chapter.

Alright. Sorry about the venting, but it had to be done. This story will be written if it kills me and it just might…..

Anyway, to the story!……again!

PS: There's one inside joke hidden in this chapter for people who know the show well, it's nothing big, but it'll make those who catch it feel good about themselves.

DISCLAIMER I do not own SWAT Kats. Characters used without permission.

Episode 1

It was about four in the afternoon on a Tuesday. The day had crawled by slowly with no noteworthy events to speak of. The easy, laid back feel of the day was a pleasant one and a very welcome change to the community. Everything would have been perfect if not for one simple thing; it was _hot_! You could fry an egg on the sidewalks of Megakat City with no problem, though you probably wouldn't want to eat it. It was one of those days where you could see the heat and taste it in the air, that's how bad it was.

The temperature that morning was 93 and had climbed up to 95 now. That might not seem like much of a change until you took into count the fact that Megakat was nothing but pavement, blacktop, and steel and the heat reflected off always made the temperature feel about twenty degrees higher then what it really was in the summer. What made it worse of all was that fact that no cooling winds could make it into the city from all of the skyscrapers, especially street level. With all of that added up you were in for a lot of misery.

Things were a little better over by the junkyard out the outskirts of Megakat City, but not by much. They had the breeze over here since they were away from the city by a few good miles, but all of the steel and metal in the lot just made things miserable again. Also, it didn't help wearing a fur coat 24-7. It made a guy regret being a kat on days like today.

Jake Clawson was currently attempting to beat the heat in his own way; by working. He was currently laying on the ground of the junkyard's garage with the door all the way up wearing only shorts and a workout t-shirt. A small, rotating fan with faded blue ribbons blowing by his side, but neither the clothes or the fan were doing any good. He was still sweating like crazy. Jake did his best to not think about, but you can only ignore nature for so long before it got to you.

Above him was his item of distraction. It was a beauty of a motorcycle that arrived in with the weekly load of junk parts about a week and a half ago, give or take. It was brought in after it's owner had gotten into a bad cycling accident. The rider will be fine in about a month, but the crash had scared the kat strait. He never wanted to ride again so he had the bike taken away. Because of it's condition the cycle went to the city's scrap yard and into Jake's eager hands. It was beat up pretty bad and several pieces where missing or just too wrecked to even think about salvaging, however Jake knew that he could make this kitten purr again.

He had spent all of his spare time with the bike fixing it up, digging through the piles of forgotten junk in the yard, and adding his own little improvements into the mix. His best friend and co-worker, Chance Furlong, had joked time and time again that if he loved that bike so much, he should just marry it. Every time Jake would just laugh and say that marriage would only cause Chance to lose one damn good mechanic.

Truth be told he was a good mechanic. While he would never go so far as to say that he was genius, he did have a natural knack for anything mechanical. There was nothing that passed through Jake's paws that he couldn't repair, re-build, improve, or any mixture of the three. He loved building and creating, and not just because he could, but because with everything he worked on, no matter how small, a piece of his heart and soul went into the machinery. In a way, he cared for his works like they were his own children, but it was the cycle that had really caught him. Mostly, Jake thought, because everything that went through the shop was worked on by both Chance and himself, but this was different. Chance had offered his help with the motorcycle many times, but Jake always said no, that he wanted to do it alone, and that would be then the marriage comments would begin. Jake didn't care though; this was his project and his alone and that made was what he had really loved about it; the fact that everything he did to that bike would be his.

Jake thought that if his buddy ever knew how he thought about the stuff he worked on, Chance would never let him hear the end of it. However, these were thoughts that he kept to himself. He would never speak of that out loud, not even to Chance despite the fact that they were best friends and have been for so long. It was his way of belief that defined him for who he was, it made him unique.

A rounded bolt fell from the engine Jake was working and hit the poured stone floor. It bounced once, landed in it's curved end and started to roll away. Jake caught it in his left paw before it got to the point where he would have to get up and chase after it. He sat up from the floor and dusted off his back and tail, looking down at the little piece of machinery in his paw, turning it over and over in between his fingers. Maybe he was giving himself a little too much credit by thinking like he had. He was a very simple guy when you got down to it, nothing deep or poetic about him like you'd see in TV or the comics Chance loved so much. Jake had no dark past or horrible buried memories, nothing like that. By no means did that mean everything had gone perfect for him. Jake had his bad days like any other kat, but if that was the case then why does he live that double life? If he had no reason to fight, then why fight? If the answer was 'because it's the right thing to do' then he was pretty lame.

There was your reason that he worked so often. When he worked, he didn't have to think. His mind stayed focused on what he was doing anything else. He didn't have to worry about tomorrow, or about himself, nor would have to regret every mistake he had ever made. Jake was a smart kat, but intelligence was a double edged sword. The only time he wasn't second guessing himself was when he was inside one of his inventions. It was there that he knew that everything was right and perfect. It was there he felt safe. However now he sat on the floor of the garage, playing with a small bolt and losing himself in his thoughts, despite his best efforts otherwise. He remembered back the events that made him the kat he was today:

His name was Jacob Christopher Clawson. He had lived a very textbook life with nothing very out of the ordinary. The one thing that made him stand out was the fact that he was the kitten prodigy of material arts. He was the kat that had every mechanical and technical college fighting over him when he graduated from high school. There had been tons of offers from all over, but the one that really caught his eye was not a college, but the Enforcers. They were they top policing force in the world and they wanted him for their fighter squadron. Now it was extremely rare for anyone to be personally invited into the Enforcers, and rarer still for the elite branch that the fighter squadron was. Jake and taken all of two seconds before he agreed and signed up. The honor of being an Enforcer was great, but it was the chance to put his mind to some real use that got him going on the idea.

Jake had taken a written test and passed with flying colors, but had just gotten by on the physical test by the skin of his teeth. Within a few days he had his uniform and was a official member of the fighter squadron. His time in the Enforcers gave him two things: The first was the discovery of his natural talent for building and using weaponry (missiles especially) and the second was his friendship Chance.

Chance Furlong was the best pilot that the Enforcers had to offer. He was brave, strong, and took to the sky like a bird. They had been teamed up by Commander Ulysses Feral himself and with Chance's flying and Jake's dead aim, they became a team second to none. It was all the time the spent alone in the choppers that started the friendship. When you spend that much time on patrol just flying over the city, waiting for something to happen you begin to talk. They discovered that they had a lot in common despite the fact that they were two completely different kats. And it was up there that that had had jokingly made up their own nick-names. Chance had been T-Bone and he had been Razor. They both got a good laugh out of that.

It was on a normal day while Chance (T-Bone) and himself (Razor) where flying around the city on patrol talking about comics and cartoons when a call came in over the radio. One of the city's greatest kat threats, a villain known only as Dark Kat, was going to bomb Enforcer headquarters. The entire Enforcers squadron had been called out to stop Dark Kat at any costs. However, the maniac proved to skilled for most of the squadron, leaving only the copter Chance and Jake were in as well as Commander Feral himself.

Jake managed to get a lock on Dark Kat's ship and scored a direct hit on it's weapons system before any damage could be done to the building. Just they were ready to deliver a final blow when Feral move in ahead of them. He commanded that Chance pull his fighter back so that he could finish Dark Kat off. This cause an ego heated debate between Chance and Feral. Finally sick of arguing with one of his own men, the commander pressed forward for the kill. Chanced refused to give-up and both of their coppers collided in mid-air. Feral's ship made it fine enough, but the guidance system on their copter was trashed. With no choice left, Jake and Chance bailed out and could only watch as their ship crashed and destroy Enforcer's HQ. Luckily, the building had been evaluated before hand, but the structural damage was immense. The worst part was that Dark Kat escaped during the chaos.

Back on the ground Chance and Feral's argument only increased. Complete blame was placed on both of their heads for both the destruction and Dark Kat's escape. As punishment, they were both kicked out of the Enforcers and had to work in the city's military junkyard until every cent of damaged was paid off. With the salary they were given, it was going to take a very long time. Skip ahead and here they still were; working for the city.

Jake stood up from the ground and placed the bolt on the floor with the rest of his tools. He was just to overheated and distracted to give the bike the attention that it deserved. He would have to come back to it later. From the garage he moved into the inside of the shop that he and Chance had converted into a living area. Jake went strait for the fridge and pulled out a can of milk sitting in the front. When he closed the door he saw the huge grease mark left on the handle. His hands were cover in the stuff. Jake sighed and moved to the sink, turning it on with his upper arm. He washed his hands clean as well as the fridge and the can. Jake opened the milk and went to the couch. Plopping down and taking a huge gulp of cold milk, he felt for the remote and started flipping through the handful of channels they could get on the old set.

If Chance were he the TV would already be on. It was always on when Chance was around even if he wasn't watching. However he had left about an hour ago to pick up a broken down car way on the other side of the city. Looking at the clock he'd probably be back in a few minutes now that Jake thought about it. Jake found a sci-fi movie that looked promising and dropped the remote on the other side of the couch, but it wasn't long till he was thinking again.

Not even being kicked out of the Enforcers had ended their hero days as Feral thought it would. It had actually made the feelings stronger. They both had caught the fly-boy bug and like hell they were going to leave it be. Only a few short minutes after their 'punishment' had began Jake had found several scrap pieces of Enforcer copter equipment.

"Hey." Jake had said. "There's enough military salvage to build our own jet."

"And do what?" Chance, still angry, shot back.

"Get back into the air and get back at Dark Kat, and all the other criminal scum who reared their ugly faces into Megakat City. Only this time we do it our way."

Using parts from the junkyard Jake and Chance (who proved to be a pretty good mechanic himself) had built their own jet, painted it and called it the Turbokat (Chances' idea, for the record). From there came Jake's weapon skills and he build and installed the missies for their ship. Not being able to wait a second longer, they took it out for a spin. The Turbokat flew like a dream. While they were out they even put the missiles to good use, stopping and capturing a gang of thieves the Enforcers were having no luck capturing. Jake had made the crack that he felt like a superhero and Chance took off with it from there.

Using a sketch pad Chance drew out about seven pages worth of ideas for costumes. Jake had laughed and asked why they needed to dress up like it was Halloween. Without missing a beat Chance explained that all superheroes needed costumes from who they really were in the dark, away from their enemies.

"Chance," He said. "We don't _have_ any enemies"

"Then what do you call Feral?" He shot back, sketching out another idea.

"Good point." Jake agreed.

The last sketch had been the best with the black bandana mask over their heads, the pilot jumpsuits and matching helmets. The best part were the gloves that would hold their close quarters weapons. With the costumes made all they needed as a name and it wasn't long before T-bone and Razor had dubbed themselves the SWAT Kats.

Since that day they had been protecting the city from the villains that threaten it. This had become their lives. So far, no one has ever guessed who the SWAT Kats are, though Feral still hates their guts for showing his Enforcers up every time there was trouble, just as much as he hated Jake and Chance. He had been happy with his life, but lately he had had thoughts. He began to wonder about his life and himself. Questions that he couldn't ignore kept coming into his mind and he wasn't happy with that. Not one bit.

Back from there garage can the sound of an engine rolling in and then cutting out followed by two blasts of the horn and Chances' voice.

"Hey, buddy!" He called. "I'm ganna need your help with this car. The insides are banged up pretty good!"

"Yeah!" Jake called from where he sat. "Coming."

He flipped off the TV and set his warming canned milk back in the fridge. He looked out over the small living area with it's workout equipment, TV, couch, freezer, and phone. That was _the _phone that buzzed every time there was trouble. The voice on the other end of the line was always that of Deputy Mayer Callie Briggs. From there it was a short run to the lockers that held their outfit and then to the Turbokat. That was they way it had been for a long time. That was the way it had been……

There was another horn burst from the garage.

"Jake? You still breathing in there, buddy?"

Jake shook his head as if to clear it.

"On my way, Chance."

He raced off for the garage, not allowing himself to focus on anything else but the work ahead, knowing full well that he could only keep himself busy for so long.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Episode 2

EPISODE 2

Stepping back into the garage the first thing Jake saw that the company's giant tow truck hitching up what must have been the oldest car in Megakat City. This wasn't some fine collectors automobile either, but a pile of metal and glass just barely holding together. If vintage cars aged like fine wine, this jalopy was aging like milk. Just by looking at the outside Jake knew that they were looking at a full days work. For starters the hood, doors, and trunk were different colors then the car it's self and covered in dents, rust and scratches. Jake didn't even want to think about what the inside must look like.

The crane holding the front of the car up began to lower and stopped once all four tires (two of them flat) were firmly on the ground. Jake took the crane and detached it from the vehicle just as Chance was stepping out of the truck. He was wearing the blue mechanics jumpsuit they were assigned with his first name in a little faded yellow patch on the side. Oh his head was a red hat turned backwards. If Jake was sweating in just shorts, then Chance must have been dying in all that denim.

"The things a complete mess, buddy." Chance commented as he came around to Jake's side of the car.

Chance Furlong was tall tabby and self-proclaimed ladies-kat who evened out his height with his size. The guy was as strong as they came and knew it, though he never really flaunted his muscle unless it was to impress a girl or taunt Jake. His fighting style was pretty strait forward, things rarely got to the point where they have to fight an enemy hand-to-hand, but when it did, Chance relied on his fists to take care of the job, which they did.

Jake, himself, was shorter and less built then his friend, but what he lacked in strength, he made up for in his agility. As Chance fought boxing style, Jake preferred a more karate like approach, using his entire body as a weapon. That was just another way the two of them evened each other out. Together, they made one heck of a kat.

"That's putting it mildly, Chance. How did you manage to tow this hunk of junk here in one piece, anyway?"

"Wasn't easy. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to change out of these clothes. I'm cooking in here with this heat." Chance said and he took off his hat to wipe the sweat on his brow.

"Right. I'll get started here."

"Good luck. If you thought the outside was bad. Woo! You ain't seen nothing yet. "

He slapped Jack on the back as he passed by as if to exclaim the severity of the car's condition. Jake walked to the front of the vehicle and lifted the hood till it was stopped by the clip inside. He felt around, unlatched it and pulled the hood up, thinking that there was no way that the inside could be any worse. He was wrong.

Jake only needed to give a quick looked to see what the problem was, the engine was shot out completely, and looked older then he was. From there the problems just kept going on. He sighed and walked to the work bench on the far side of the garage, picking up a clipboard. The 'problem chart' as they called it, was used to mark down everything wrong with whatever that were working on. Jake took down the cars make, year, and license plate and then began writing everything that was broken with the car or about to break. By the time he finished, the entire page was filled up with things that would need to be repaired or replaced. The owner would probably have more luck just buying a whole new car then getting it fixed. The clipboard was hung by a nail in the wall close to the car so that they could check what still need to be done as quickly as possible.

By this point, Chance had come back into the garage. He had substituted the jumpsuit for a sleeveless t-shirt and red shorts, but he still had the hat on top of his head. He strolled over to the side of the car and clutched the side, looking into the abyss of mangled auto parts.

"Told you the inside was bad." He said.

" 'Bad' is putting it mildly, Chance. This is more like what the inside of a car would look like if it took a hit by one of my missiles."

"No argument here." Chance sighed and tapped his fingers on the side of the car. "Well, I guess we can't put it off any longer. We might as well get to work."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

And with that Chance and Jake started on the aged auto.

----------------

The inside of the Kat's Eye News studio was just as busy as it ever was. People were coming and going at the speed of light, it was like being in the dead center of an ant farm. Ann Gora wasn't even supposed to be here today. This was going to be her day off, but did she take it? No. She never did take a break, because news never took a break and when you lived in a town like Megakat, there was something happening all the time. That meant Ann was always out somewhere covering the news with her camera man, Jonny. They made a pretty good team together. Jonny was a smart kat that knew his camera inside and out. The best part was he was just as willing as she to put himself in harm's way for news.

Ann rode a packed elevator up several floors before she got to the news room studio. Feeling more like tuna then kat in there, she was more then happy to step out of the cramped little box and into somewhere she could more around. Behind her, the rest of the people in the elevator moved to fill the space left absent by her slim frame.

_What some people wont do for a little elbow room. _She thought as she straitened her dress and fixed her hair with one paw. In the other was a small briefcase filled with papers, notes, a tape recorder, pens, and other random objects she used for her job.

This area of the building was pretty empty about this time. It would be a few hours till the news would be shot so the only a handful of the 'behind the camera' workers were here. The room was a large square with a stone floor. To the left was the oak news desk with it's real oak finish and giant mural painted to look like the nightly cityscape. To the left was the weather screen and surrounding all of that were cameras and stage lights. Two doors lead too the editors office and the production office. She was headed to the latter.

Only a few steps into the room, a voice called over to her. She followed it to a table opposite the set, though she already knew who spoke. It was the voice of Jonny. The guy was dressed in slacks and a plain white shirt with a vest to hold small pieces of equipment. He had on his ever-present sunglasses and hat. Ann had worked for Cat's Eye for years now and had not once seen Jonny without his shades and cap.

"Hey, Annie, what'ca doing here? I thought you had the day off."

By Jonny's side on the table was his hand-held camera. The tape deck was open and several tapes were stacked by him, some marked, others blank. He was reviewing over the stories that would be aired that day, checking to see that everything was in order before they were sent off to the editors to be finalized.

"A good reporter never has a day off." She remarked with a smile and then added under her breath, "No matter how much she needs one."

"What was that, Ann?"

"Nothing. Anyway, don't mind me. I'm just here to drop off the final draft of Mayor Manx's extended golf course."

"Manx and golf? Now there's a shocking combination." He joked, moving his attention back to his work.

Ann sighed. "Tell me about it."

She had opened up her case and began shuffling through her papers, looking for the one she needed with the Manx story on it. She wanted it handy as soon as she was in the office. The dumb thing should have been right on top, but it wasn't. Then things never were that easy. If being a reporter taught her one thing, it was that you always had to dig to find what you were looking for. After a short search she had come across the stapled stack of papers she was looking for when the loudest explosion she had ever heard in her life rocked the news building causing her to drop everything in her hands, spraying papers all over the floor as bits of debris fell from the ceiling over head.

"Holy _kats_!"

The cry came from Jonny. Ann spared a glance over and saw that the boom had been so big that it had knocked over the table he was working at. Jonny was sitting on the floor with a death grip around his camera with tapes scattered around him. She guess that he's almost dropped the camera as she'd dropped her briefcase.

There was a second explosion, stronger and louder then the first. Ann barely kept her balance as the build rocked. Anyone who hadn't starting running in a panic before, sure where now. The shaking had caused several stage lights to fall over to the ground, breaking the glass in shattering blows. The cityscape mural, that was only held up by a few nails, came off the wall with a thud.

A third boom came, much closer then the last two. This time, Ann did fall over. She looked up from the floor and saw an overhead light break free from the ceiling and plunge toward the ground. Ann buried her face in her arms as deeply as she could before the light hit the ground, spewing glass in all directions. When it landed she heard a short, but harsh cry. It was Jonny. He was still sitting in the same place on the floor, but the camera was lying next to him. Both of his paws were clutched around the back his leg as he took deep breaths through clenched teeth.

"Jonny!" She yelled.

Ann rushed over to him as the last of the staff fled the room without even a look back. They were the only two in the casting studio now, maybe even the entire floor if the running kats (one of whom had been the man Ann was dropping off her papers to) had already reached the stairs or elevator.

"Jonny, are you okay?"

_Of course he's not okay! _Her mind screamed._ That's not how you react when your okay! He's hurt, genius! Is that registering with you? He's hurt!_

"Yeah. I'm fine, Ann. It's just a little cut."

"Let me see."

She pulled one of his paws off the wound and looked at it. The cut was deep and blood was flowing freely from it. The ceiling light had fallen right next to Jonny when it shattered, sending a large amount of the glass at him. He was cut slightly on his face and arm too, but his leg was the worst of all. She'd probably be sliced real pretty too from flying shards if that last shook hadn't taken her off of her feet. Thank you unsteady, high-heel shoes .

"Can you walk?" She asked.

"Yeah. Totally. I'm cool."

Jonny used the fallen table and a brace and pushed himself up, but as soon as he got pressure on his bleeding leg, he came right back down to the ground again, grabbing back on to the wound.

"Acutely, I've been better." He joked then took another large suck of air.

"Come on, Jonny. I'm getting us out of here."

Ann moved around to his bad side and put his arm over her shoulders, ready to help him to his feet. She wasn't even sure if she could lift him. Jonny was kind of a built guy and she wasn't one for physical labor. She had a horrible thought that if she couldn't get him to his feet, what would she do? Go for help maybe, but the idea of leaving him behind was unsettling. She could stay behind, find something to bandage the cut and slow the bleeding. If he could get to a phone in one of the building's offices and get help, then she could stay with Jonny till someone arrived.

But before she could even see if she could help him up, another blast came from right in the room. It came from the wall by where the mural fell. They were showered with bits of concrete and stone. Ann shielded her eyes and looked into the gapping hole that had appeared like magic. From the smoke a figure floated in and spoke:

"Finally, after years of lying in wait, I can get my revenge on this news station and all of Megakat city! Everything now belongs to me, Forecaster!"

The smoke cleared Ann got a good look and the maniac who had been attacking the station. His fur was a very pale yellow as opposed to his hair with was almost electric bright and stood strait up on his head. Ann could actually _see _bolts of static spark in between strands of his hair. He wore a tight suit that went from his ankles to this neck. The entire thing was a storm cloud gray with lightning streaks that moved up aand down the entire thing like veins.

The man, Forecaster, floated across the floor to them, Actually floated! His feet did not touch the ground once. Jonny was looking at the man with wide-eyed horror that she could see even through his glasses. She didn't know how she looked, but it was probably much of the same. Forecaster came within inches of the two them and leaned down. A sick smile curled across his face at the sight of them, but it wasn't both of them he was looking at, it was Jonny and only Jonny.

"Why, hello, old boy." Forecaster said smoothly. "Wouldn't happen to remember me, would you?"

Jonny started to shake all over. He didn't speak for a long time, but when he did, his voice came out shaky and un-even.

"K-K-K-Kirk! Kirk Rex? B-b-b-but you're-you're-"

"Dead?" Kirk finished and laughed. "Afraid not, friend. Though I understand why you would think so. It's been, what, six or seven years?"

"Eight." Jonny corrected. He sounded like a small child being forced to talk to a scary relative he didn't know by his parents.

"Has it really been eight years? My, how the time does fly when you're plotting revenge. You haven't chanced a bit, you know that? Still the same Jonny. However I must correct you. It's not Kirk Rex anymore. It hasn't been since the 'accident'. It's Forecaster now, boy and you best remember it because I'm about to rock this town like a hurricane!"

Forecaster laughed again and raised his arms up. From outside, Ann could have sworn she heard lighting. It scared Ann very badly. She wanted to run, but she felt glued to the floor. The hold she still had on Jonny's arm had become more of a death grip, but he didn't seen to notice one bit.

"I hope you're ready team," the ex-Kirk said. "Because the two of you are going to help me spread a little storm warning to the people of Megakat City."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Episode 3

**EPISODE 3**

The man who had once been Kirk Rex had gone completely insane, there was no doubt in Ann's mind about that. If he's appearance wasn't enough to convince her of that then his logic was. Way the man now know as Forecaster would attack a news station of all places was beyond her. If he was looking for attention, surly there were better ways of requiring it.

"Why are you doing this?" Ann asked, surprised at how calm and professional her voice sounded despite the gripping fear that had taken her over. "And how do you know Jonny?"

The maniac changed his focus over to her, making Ann regret ever speaking in the first place. He was leaning face to face with her and she wanted to scoot away very badly, but the fallen table was blocking her from behind and at her sides were Jonny and the fallen light fixture surrounded by a sea of glass. What made things worse was that Forecaster was smiling as wide as ever, and she could see just how white and sharp his teeth were. _All the better you eat you with, my dear._ She quickly pushed that thought out of her head. She was freaked out enough, thank you. No reason to make anything worse on herself.

"My aren't we then inquisitive type?" He said. "But then I suppose all good reporters must be and that's what you are, aren't you? No, no. No need to tell me. I can see that you are, you have that look about you. It's a look that only seasoned reporters have. Feel honored."

She wasn't feeling honored at all. What she felt was the fear slipping from her and being replaced by anger. She couldn't stand the fact that he was making a fun of her and all of the damage that he had caused. She wanted to slap him so badly, but didn't, wondering if he'd first take the time to laugh at her before killing her.

Forecaster stood up strait, still floating, towering above their heads and placed a paw over his chin making him look like a war veteran about to tell his grandkids how he and his men crossed enemy lines looking for POWs or at least something to that affect.

"I'll answer the second question first. You see, eight years ago I was a reporter for Kat's Eye. Actually, I dare go as far as to say that I was _the _reporter. There was no story that I couldn't dig up, despite the danger involved. I always put myself in the middle of the action if I could. You see, the news came first and safety came second. That was my way of thinking. I met Jonny here when he was still in college. Back then he dreamed of being a field reporter more then anything so he came by the station looking for work. Of course he had no chance, still being in school and with no experience, but there was just something I liked about him. He had, what's the word? 'Spunk'. I pulled a few stings and called in a few favors and landed the kid an internship, however it was with camera work. I didn't expect the kid to take it since it wasn't what he wanted, but he did.

Jonny was a little wet behind the ears, but he did his job well. And slowly, I noticed his internist in the field change from reporting the news, to recording it. I'm glad to see you stuck with it, Jonny. Smart move, kid. Smart move."

Forecaster smiled and shook his head side to side, taking a silent walk down memory lane. Ann took the distraction as a chance to look for a weapon to defend herself with until help came, but unless smacking him with a tape would do any good, they were out of luck.

She spared a glance over to Jonny to see how he was taking it. Jonny was sitting just as he was, listening to the story, still holding his battle scar. Ann could see the blood between his fingertips now. Jonny needed a doctor and fast. Why haven't the Enforcers arrived yet? Or, better yet, the SWAT Kats? Surly someone saw the explosions! They had to have been on their way, she couldn't give up hope. All she needed was a little more time. The more he talked about himself, the less damage he could do.

"Now for the first question," He continued as if nothing had happened. "But to answer that I have to explain how I became what I am today. You see a few months after Jonny came along, a scientist named Professor Hackle had just finish a machine that he called a 'Weather Control Device' at his desert lab. He wanted immediate coverage over his invention so he called Kat's Eye News, and they called on me. However our field reporter was out sick that week so I asked ol' Jonny Boy here if he wanted the chance to do some real field work and the kid jumped at the chance. We packed up the equipment and headed out.

"I tell you the machine that we saw there was the biggest thing I had ever seen. It was shaped like a giant, black box and was covered with buttons, knobs, meters, and all that science junk. On top was what looked like a radio antenna that stretched from the device and through a skylight out into the open air.

"We did an interview with Hackle. The machine was another one of the professor's deluded attempts to help katkind. With that device it could rain over dying fields of crops, tornados could be broken apart, storms disbanded, heck, the thing did everything but blow your nose. He explained all of the technology that went into it. I won't lie, I didn't understand a word he said, but that's besides the point.

"Finally came the demonstration. He was going to have a light rain in the area around the lab. For protective reasons we all moved behind a safety wall. Once there Hackle used a remote control to power the machine. It hummed to life and purred like a kitten, but then the purring turned into loud bangs and the machine started to smoke and shake. The professor tried to stop it, but the remote failed. I asked if the device could be manually shut off. Hackle said yes, but it was to risky, still I made a break for the machine. However, I had no idea what to do. I did all in my power to stop it, but it exploded none the less, leveling the building with me inside. Jonny and Hackle had evacuated by this time, I saw them go shortly before the big boom.

"I don't know how long I was buried, but somehow I pulled myself out of the rubble, broken and battered, but alive. In the mist of pain and delusion I wandered off into the desert. I went for miles before I collapsed from the heat. I was dying of thirst by then. I needed water, more I'd ever needed anything in my life. I wished for rain with every fiber of my being and that's when it came, like a gift from above. I rolled on my back and opened my mouth wide, drinking the sweet nectar of life! It was when I had my full that the rain just stopped like magic. The strange part was it had only poured around me, nowhere else! I wished for the rain back and it slowly did. I wish it away and is stopped!

"You see, my friends, when that machine blow, it did something to me. It gave me power greater then any kat before more. I could control the weather it's self! I could do anything! I was invincible! But want I wanted more then anything was my revenge on both Kat's Eye for sending me out and on the mad doctor, Hackle. They were trying to kill me! I know that now! They were jealous of me, of my skill! They hated me because nothing was a secret when I was at work! That's why they rigged the machine to blow! Hackle built the bomb and the station set it off! But it didn't work, did it Jonny! It's not so easy! It didn't work!"

Forecaster threw his head back and laughed stretching his paws up high in the air, turning them into fists, and then pulling them down. Outside, a loud burst of thunder and lighting came like something out of a cheap movie. The desert heat had snapped his mind like a dry twig. Now they were in some serious trouble.

"Kirk," To Ann's surprise, Jonny spoke. He sounded better then before, calmer. That was good. Forecaster shut right up and looked down at the camera man. "Kirk, that's not what happened, man. It was an accident, you know that. Calm down. Maybe we can get you help."

"Help?" The psycho laughed. "Help? 'Help' the kids says! You two need the help! If you have yet to notice, boy, you and the she-kat are my hostages here!"

"Kirk-" Jonny tired to press, but was cut off.

"It's Forecaster!" He screamed. "Kirk is gone! Forecaster lives! I spent eight years out in the desert, Jonny-Boy! Eight long years honing my skills to near perfection! Like hell I'm stopping now! I'm taking Megakat City over and you two are going to help me do it."

"Fat chance!" Jonny yelled right back at the man, matching him for volume. Both of his paws were balled into fists. "We're not helping you with anything! You can't make us!"

Forecaster smiled at that. That smiled scared Ann, deeply.

"Oh, really?" He asked.

Suddenly one of Forecaster's paws shot out at Ann, she tried to move, but wasn't quick enough. His paw clutched the front of her shirt, claws digging into the fabric, lifting her off the ground like a rag doll and carried to the gapping hole in the wall, she struggled the entire way, with no avail. Forecaster stretched his arm out, holding her out of the building. She grabbed on to her captor's arm with both paws and tightly squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ann!" Jonny screamed and shot up to his feet, only to fall onto his stomach, his face clutched, holding in a scream pain.

"Here's the deal, boy. You agree to help me, and she lives to see another day. Disobey, and the little lady here becomes street pizza. So, do we have a deal?"

Jonny looked over to them, helplessly. He lowered his head in defeat and spoke just above a whisper: "Alright. Just don't hurt her."

"Smart move."

Ann was thrown back into the room. She hit the ground and rolled. Once steady she moved back over to Jonny quickly, kneeling over him. He had opened the cut wider when he's tried to stand making it worse. She didn't think the wound was bad enough to kill him, but if she didn't get him to a hospital soon……Ann didn't even want to think about it. She didn't want to lose Jonny. He was the best man she'd ever worked with. They had done so much reporting together that they'd almost become mentally tuned, and now when he needed help the most, Ann couldn't give it.

"Please." Ann begged, looking up at Forecaster. "Please, He needs medical attention."

"And he can have it." The man said. "Just as soon as he does something for me."

Jonny asked what is was he was needed to do.

"Work the camera. Turn it on live feed. I have a message to spread to the city."

"He can't do that!" Ann yelled. "He can't even stand and you want him to film you!"

"That's why you're going to help him, ma'am."

Forecaster had moved behind the news desk. He bent down and pulled up a fallen chair and took a seat in it. He must have felt like he was Kirk again, right back at home behind that desk, being Mr. Reporter.

"Ann.' Jonny said. "Just help me to the camera. I can take it from there."

"You can not be serious."

"Ann, I'm asking you as a friend; please help me to the camera."

He spoke in a stern voice that Ann had never heard before. There was determination in the way he spoke. She sighed knowing there was no way to talk him out of it. As carefully as she could, she put his arm around her shoulders and aided him to his feet. Jonny put all his weigh on his good leg on the way up. Together they hobbled over the main video camera. Jonny grabbed in to it with both arms and held on tightly. All the while the man who was once Kirk Rex sat right where he was, smiling. Smiling and watching.

When Jonny got his balance, he began to work. Ann stood right by his side, helping him when he looked like he was about to fall and fetching the wires needed to plug the camera in and get it ready for live feed. The last of the cables needed was bundled on the far side of the room, knock to the floor at one point or another. As Ann grabbed it, she got a look out a small window by her side. Off in the distance, she saw an army of helicopters on the way. The Enforcers were closing in! Ann thought about stalling on her way back, giving as much time as she could, but one look at impatience growing on Forecaster's face told her that that would be a bad idea. Ann hurried back with the cable, plugging it in.

"Alright." Jonny said, sounding very tired, but still speaking in a professional manner that made Ann want to burst out laughing at the idea that there was anything still professional at this point. "It's done. Going live in 3, 2, 1. You're on."

----------------

It felt like a lifetime since Jake and Chance started repairs on the jalopy and they weren't even half way done with the stupid thing. They were going to have to work into tomorrow, Jake was sure of it. He stood up from the hood wiping the sweat from his eyes and pulling a rag he had stuffed into his back pocket earlier to wipe the grease off his paws.

"What's the matter, Sure-Shot? Little auto repair too tough for you?" Chance joked, his voice coming from under the raised car.

"It's the heat. It's killing me."

"I don't blame ya, buddy." He replied, rolling out from the car and brushing himself off and he stood. "What do ya say we take a little break? The car won't be any more broken when we get back?"

"Fine by me. I could use something to drink."

With that, the two left the garage and went inside. They washed up and went to the fridge. Jake took out the same can of milk he had early (it was still full from the weight of it) and tossed an unopened can to Chance. He caught in and went to the TV, falling down onto the couch and take the remote off the table before putting his feet up. Jake sat down on the other end, which wasn't far since the thing was only built for two, and took one long gulp of the cold milk. It felt good going down his dry throat, like heaven in a can.

"Hey! Great timing too, buddy," Chance called. "Fraidy-kat is on!"

"Oh please, Chance. Not again."

"What's the matter, you have something against good TV?"

"No, but I do have something against this show."

"Ha-ha. Funny."

The screen suddenly went to static, cutting out of the show and was replaced by the Kat's Eye News logo. A recorded male voice told them their regular programming had been interrupted by a flash news bulletin.

"Oh, kats!" Chance groaned. "I hate these things."

Jake was about to reply that he was starting to warm up to them when the screen flashed over to the weirdest looking dude Jake had ever seen. The guy had bright yellow hair that stood strait up off of the kat's head and, call him crazy, but he could actually see electrical discharges shooting out of it. He was sitting at a desk with a jagged hole behind him giving a clear view of the city beyond.

"Good afternoon, Megakat City." The man spoke in a sickly sweet voice. "I am Forecaster and soon you will all bow before me. For you see an ironic twist of events cause by this news station and one Professor Hackle has granted me with incredible powers. You may have noticed the increasing temperature as of late. You may place the blame on me. I am in control of your weather now, citizens and I demand that the entire city he handed over me or else things are going to get very 'uncomfortable'.

For every hour my demands aren't meet I will increase the temperature in the city greatly. Any attempt to oppose me will be dealt with harshly."

The nutcase had no sooner finished that sentence when the voice of Commander Feral came from the outside the building over what sounded like a bullhorn. The timing couldn't have been anymore perfect.

"This is Commander Feral with the Enforcers! Give yourselves up now! You are surrounded!"

The man calling himself Forecaster looked to the sound of Feral's voice and smiled back to camera.

"Well, well, well. It looks like everyones about to get a taste of my power. This is Forecaster with Cat's Eye News, signing off."

With that the guy actually flew from the desk and out the door he had made for himself in the wall. Jake looked in disbelief, mouth wide had what he'd just seen.

"Chance, did you just see that?"

"Yea, and I also see Feral's about to get us all killed. Come on! We haveta get down to the news studio!"

"Right behind ya!"

They leaped from the couch spilling their drinks and ignoring the TV with had now gone back to static and snow. The two raced for the lockers and dawned their suits as fast as they could, then dashed for the Turbokat. T-Bone took the pilots seat and Razor sat in the back. They fired out of their hidden, underground launch pad and into the air. Razor prayed that they wouldn't be to late. The Turbokat was fast, but was it fast enough to get across the city before Feral did something really stupid?

_It better be._ Razor thought. _It better be._

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Episode 4

**EPISODE 4**

Commander Ulysses Feral had arrived with his Enforcers followed by both land and air. The commander had heard what sounded like booms coming off in the distance from the Enforcer HQ, but it wasn't until the calls starting to come in that he went into action. The calls were from several Kat's Eye News workers and from civilians who saw the attack from the street or offices. Everyone described a yellowish kat floating around the news building attacking it with what seemed to be lightning bolts from the sky. At first Feral thought that this was some joke, but after so many calls came in with the same story, he knew something very heavy was going down. He'd gathered his men and headed out as quick as he could, taking control of the air units, and leaving the tanks in the hands of Felina Feral.

Upon arrival, Feral saw that the building was in worse shape then he's imagined it would be. Several craterous holes covered several areas of it's structure, giving clear views of the bombed out insides of the station. In Feral's mind there was no way that this could be the work of just one kat like the calls said. It was too much damage done too fast, but he wasn't taking any chances. He picked up the copper's radio, holding it in one paw.

"Has the area been evacuated?" He asked his pilot.

"Yes, sir."

"Good" He responded, then spoke into the mic to rest of this units.

"I want this entire building surrounded by both ground and air units. No one gets out without me knowing. Got that?"

The voice of Felina crackled over the radio static. "Roger." She said.

The units moved around the building, guns locked and loaded, ready to take out any threat that presented it's self. This was a routine Feral had been through more times then he care to admit. He had stopped trying to fool himself a long time ago that for once, the SWAT Kats wouldn't show. They always did, though. When threats got this big, the SWAT Kats were there, showing up Feral and his Enforcers. So the matter of 'will they show' had been replaced by 'when will they show'. Maybe this time, though, he would be able to beat those two to the punch. He would have to work fast, though, if he wanted to get this done. Hw knew those vigilantes were well on their way.

Feral took the bullhorn from the chopper's equipment supplies and turned it on, speaking when it finished with it's wail.

"This is Commander Feral with the Enforcers! Give yourselves up now! You are surrounded!" He shouted in his deep, authoritative voice, then lowered the item, waiting to see what would happen.

For a moment there was no sign of any response. Feral brought the bullhorn up to his face again, ready to shout a second warning when something flashed out of his side of the building. It came from one of the smaller craters blasted into the station's frame and then stopped. The kat stood in mid air, floating up and down slightly. Feral watched, astonished at the sight. Even though those who called in with their reports claimed the man could fly, he hadn't believed it. Feral quickly steadied himself and called out to who or whatever it was out there.

"You there. Give yourself up! Raise your hands where I can see them and surrender!"

"Raise my hands?" The kat spoke, just barely audible over the roar of the choppers. "You mean like this?"

Very slowly, the flying freak raised his palms up to the sky. When they were fully up, he smiled, balled his hands into fists and threw them as far out from his sides and he could. From up above there was a roar of thunder and twin lighting bolts came jolting out of the clear, blue sky. It moved directly toward the kat, for a second it looked like he was going to be struck, but then both bots veered sideways, striking two of Feral's choppers. The two helicopters feel from the air, the first one smashing into the side of the building near the bottom floor, leavening a vertical row of shattered glass and steel. The other landed upon two Enforcer tanks who's occupants escaped from the impact and explosion with only seconds to spare.

Feral grinded his teeth. He snatched the radio up again.

"Shoot him down!"

There was an immediate boom from the tanks that had already locked their target. The shells streaked through the air, heading right for the criminal,. As they closed in he waved his hand in a swift motion from his left side to his right. The tank shells exploded where they were as if they had already hit something. As crazy as it sounded it looked as of he turned the air into a shield.

"He can't block every direction at once. Continue fire!"

The copters began firing it's bullets as the other tanks blasted their rounds. The kat flew up higher, out of the reach of the bullets. He held out his paws to tank's shells. They suddenly stopped and spun around, flying back and destroying the vehicles they came from.

"You know, Commander, you should really start watching the news. It would be better for you health!"

The kat pulled the similar trick as before, bring lightning out of the air and toward the choppers. Feral's ship managed to pull out of the way before it could be hit, however the second wasn't so lucky. The tail was hit, sending it on a spiral at the ground.

Felina's voice came over the radio.

"We're going to have to back off! He's too strong!"

"Negative!" Feral replied. "We can beat him and we can do it without those-"

There was a sudden glint in the distance in the way Feral's chopper was facing. From out of that glint came a jet, flying right in their direction. Feral knew exactly who it was. They had arrived just on cue.

"SWAT Kats." He murmured angrily, squeezing the radio mic in his hand with a death grip.

----------------

T-Bone and Razor knew exactly where they were headed. Even if they didn't know where the Kat's Eye News Center was, all they would have to do was follow the explosions coming from that direction.

"It looks like Forecasters already started the party." T-Bone said.

"Then I guess it's time we crash it." Replied Razor.

Feral's voice came shouting over their radio system. "Back off, SWAT Kats! The Enforcers and handing this!"

"Yea, and you're doing a real bang-up job, Commander." T-Bone called back.

Between the two of them T-Bone had the biggest grudge against Feral. Razor didn't hate Feral, but he didn't like the guy either, Feral was the kat who had invited him into the Enforcers and also kicked him out. That was a nice little blow the his self-esteem, but T-Bone was still the one who hated him more. Unlike himself, T-bone had to work his way up the Enforcer's ladder, proving himself and his skills only to be expelled because of one accident. That was something that didn't sit at all with his ego. Because of that, he took every chance he could to one-up Feral.

"I've got a lock, T-Bone." Razor called forward. "Deploying Baby Boomer Missiles!"

The Baby Boomers shot from the Turbokat and at Forecaster, who had just taken out another few tanks and choppers, leaving Feral with only a handful of troops. As the missiles closed in, Forecaster spun around in time, to just dive out of the way. The Boomer zipped passed and collided with a building across the street.

---------------

"More of your Enforcers, Commander?" Forecaster called to Feral.

"They have _nothing _to do with my men!" Feral shot back. "They are reckless vigilantes!"

For once, just for once, Feral wished he could have one mission without those two sticking their tails in his business. They were a hazard to the city and everyone in it! He would see those two unmasked and behind bars if it was the last thing he would ever do!

---------------

"Crud!" Razor yelled for missing the shot.

The Turbokat arched up and came back around for another try.

"Let's try something a little wider. Octopus Missiles, deploy!"

Two Octopus Missiles jetted out from their holding places, opening up to capture Forecaster. The kat stood right where he was, and looked almost bored. He yawned and pointed a single finger at the rockets. Two lighting bolts shot down directly at Razor's missiles, blasting them out of the sky.

"You're not doing any better, SWAT Kats." Feral's voice mocked from over the radio.

"I hate to admit it, buddy," T-Bone said "But he's right. This guy will just keep blasting apart everything we throw at him with those stupid lighting flashes!"

"Lightning flashes." he muttered. An idea started to form in Razors head. They may not be able to hit the nutso, but maybe they didn't have to.

"T-Bone!" He called. "Bring the Turbokat around one more time! I have a plan."

"I hope you know what you're doing, buddy." He said as he did as he was asked.

"Me too. You might want to lower your visor."

T-Bone turned the throttle of the jet to the side and brought them back on course with Forecaster as Razor dropped his visor over his eyes.

"I hope this works. Flashbulb Missiles, deploy!"

Forecaster laughed watching another set of projectiles shoot at him.

"You'll never learn!" He called, not caring if he was heard or not.

He raised his paws to the sky and aimed them at the missiles. The bolts shot out on his command and collided with their targets perfectly. As they did, there came a blinding flash from them. Forecaster screamed and threw an arm over his eyes, but it was far too late. Everything became fuzzy and blotchy. There were bright spots everywhere he looked, making him unable to see. He commanded the lighting to return, but when it did it was erratic. He had no control over where the bolts landed because he could concentrate on a target. He had to escape. In this condition, he was helpless. Forecaster was able to focus just enough to arise a heavy veil of fog around the area. It was thick as pea soup, lowing everyone else's visibility as equal as his own. Under this cover, he slipped away from the chaos his storm was causing. He flew down to the street and ducking into an open manhole into the sewers. It was a insult to be forced to take hiding in such a disgusting place, but it would have to do till he could gain full control again. He wasn't done yet, after all. He had worked too long and hard to stop now. He waited eight years for this moment, he could wait a little longer. Slowly, he walked through the sewer, waiting for this blinding light to die from his vision.

Back above the lighting was give T-Bone one hell of a hard time. He had managed to dodge the bolts so far, but he couldn't keep it up forever. What was worse was that fog had sprang up out of nowhere, making it impossible to guarantee getting out safely.

"I have to pull us out of this!" T-Bone shouted over the roar of the thunder.

"Don't tell me, just do it!"

The Turbokat pulled upwards. They had just gotten away from the mess when the storm had stopped and the fog disbanded. With the smoked cleared they saw that their bad guy was long gone. Feral must have saw it too because he called over the radio.

"Thanks to you SWAT Kats he got away!"

T-Bone mocked back to the commander. "Yea, I didn't see you doing a lot to help back there."

"We would have had him if you vigilantes wouldn't have minded your own business!"

"Listen here you little-"

Razor happened to glance over to the damaged news center to check the damage, only to see someone leaning out of one of the holes. He was too far away to get a look at who it was, but the person needed help obviously.

"T-Bone" Razor interrupted before he could start another war of words with Feral. "There's still someone in Kat's Eye. I think they may be hurt."

T-Bone checked it out for himself. "Yea." He said. "Let's get 'em."

As they swooped in, Razor got a clear view of the person inside.

"Hey!" Razor called. "That's Ann Gora!"

"You better check it out, see what she needs. I'll keep the Turbokat close by."

"Right."

T-Bone opened up the cockpit for him. He jumped out and activated his jetpack. Razor flew into the gap as Ann backed off to give him room to land.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Ann pointed behind her and to the floor.

"It's Jonny. He's hurt. Badly."

There by one of the cameras facing the news desk was Jonny. He was sitting on the ground, holding his leg. Even from he was standing it looked pretty bad. Razor wondered how long he had been like that.

"T-Bone" He called into his headset. "We has someone wounded here. We need to get him the hospital and fast."

"Roger" T-Bone called back. "I'll bring the Turbokat as close as I can."

Razor went over Jonny and bent down next to him.

"Can you walk?"

"I don't think so, man."

He didn't sound too good, kind of sickly. He looked pale was well. Razor help Jonny to his feet much like Ann had done earlier and brought him to the open gap. T-Bone was there and waiting with the Turbokat.

"Ready, buddy." T-Bone called over the mic.

"Right. I'm going to fly him over into my seat. Fly him to Megakat Hospital he needs to get to a doctor and fast."

"Wait." Ann called. She had jogged up next to Razor. "I want to come too."

"Alright." He agreed. "T-Bone, drop the Cyclatron as well."

"Will do."

Razor scooped Jonny into his arms. The guy was heavy, but he could hold him. They flew over to the cockpit were the glass was open and waiting for them. Razor carefully set Jonny in the seat and told T-Bone when he was done. With a thumbs up, T-Bone closed the window and lowered to the ground. At a reasonable height he dropped the Cyclatron and then shot up and off for the hospital. Razor came back for Ann, scooping her up same as Jonny, though she was much lighter, something Razor was thankful for.

On the ground he deactivated the jet back and took Ann's hand, leading her over to the cycle. He tossed her a spare helmet after they were both seated. There was a sudden gush of swirling wind. Razor's first thought was that Forecaster had returned, but that was dismissed when he heard the beat of copper blades and Feral's voice coming down from a bullhorn.

"SWAT Kat! You are under arrest for destruction of property and interfering with police business. Stay where you are."

"Sorry." Razor called back up. "I've got places to go and people to see. Maybe another time, Commander! See ya around."

Razor revved the engine and told Ann to hold on. Both of her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and he took off like a shot through the streets toward Megakat Hospital.

---------------

The pilot asked if he should case after the suspect. Feral sighed and told the man no and ordered all units to scan for any injured then return to base. The chopper lowered to the ground and Feral hopped out. Felina came racing over to him with her head lowered and ears covered as the helicopter died down. When it had come to a stop, she dropped her arms to her sides and stood up strait.

"I'm surprised," She said. "that you let one of them go like that."

"Some things are more important then the SWAT Kats, Felina. We still have to comb this area of injured, so don't get any ideas into your head."

"Whatever you say, sir." She said casually and trotted back to her troops, shouting orders to them as she went.

Felina did good work as a Enforcer and, even though they were related, they had completely different views over how to do their jobs. Feral knew that he was harsh on her, but that was only because he loved her and the last thing he wanted to see was her getting herself hurt. She had the same amount of drive to capture a criminal as he did meaning that she was just as willing to put her life on the line. Feral knew from experience that, if you kept tempting fate, something always happened. He's been an Enforcer for a long time and had seen a lot of good officers go out in the line of duty. He didn't want Felina to be one of them.

Feral sighed deeply and started surveying the mess that surrounded the building like a moat. It would take a lot of time and money to clean up all of this. Feral didn't like the idea that one kat could cause this much damage, but the worst part was that he eluded both his Enforcers and SWAT Kats combined, a feat that few could pull off.

They may have saved the city for now, but that sick minded freak would be back. Scum like him always came back. Much like waiting for the SWAT Kats, it was only a matter of time. But when it happened, Feral would be ready.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Episode 5

**EPISODE 5**

T-Bone had tried to keep the ride as smooth as possible for the bleeding cameraman. He didn't know much about medicine, but he knew enough to see that Jonny was starting to feel the effects of blood loss. He kept saying that he was feeling sick and light-headed. That didn't surprise T-Bone at all. He had gotten a look at the injury as Razor was loading him in the back. There was a deep slice on the back side of his lower leg, there was some technical term for that area of the body, but the name wasn't coming. Thinking about that cut made T-Bone realize that one of them should have found a cloth or rag or something to press against it to slow the bleeding. He felt stupid for not getting that idea sooner. It was too late now, anyway, they were closing in the hospital. T-Bone wasn't exactly sure where he was going to land the Turbokat, but when there's a will, there's a way. He would park in the helicopter landing zone if it came down to that.

They had ridden in silence for most of the way taking things slow and steady. T-Bone checked up on Jonny every now and again. At first he's claimed to be fine, but when the feeling of dizziness and nausea began to appear, he starting going a little faster. Now after a few minutes of quiet, he spoke from the back seat sounding a little weak, but nothing terrible. That was something to be thankful for.

"So this is the inside of your ship, huh? Wish I had my camera with me. Make for a good shot."

"Yea, I guess it would. But right now you just focus on staying alert, alright?"

"No worries, man."

You had to respect Jonny a little bit. He had to be going through a world of pain, but he had kept as quiet as possible, but he could still her him gasp a bit whenever his leg moved or bumped something. The Turbokat wasn't really designed for leg-room, after all. It was build for shooting things out of the sky, not as a passenger jet.

The hospital was now closing in. T-Bone started the decent downward and slowed the ship, scanning for an area to land and spotting it. There was enough room between the side entrance and the parking lot of the Turbokat. He leveled out the Turbokat and brought it down from the air. Two drivers and a doctor were standing around an ambulance by the emergency doors, shooting the breeze when the Turbokat came down, blowing strong gusts of wind all around it. The three men pressed against the side of the car blocking their eyes from the wind as they watched the aircraft land. T-Bone opened the top and jumped out, looking at the astonished faces of the medical staff. If things were as serious as they were, he might have enjoyed how shocked they were.

"Hey, I've got a wounded man in here! We need a stretcher for him now!"

The doctor, who was dressed in matching blue shirt and pants under a white coat elbowed the kat next to him. The kat and his friend were both wearing the same blue as the doctor, but without the jackets. T-Bone guessed that those were the color of the uniforms here. As the doctor poked the driver, he never took his eyes off T-Bone.

"Devon, g-get the stretcher from the ambulance."

The kat, Devon, nodded and ran for the back of the car. The doctor then went to the other person, addressing him and pointing at the Turbokat.

"Todd, help the wounded out of the, um, the, um." The doc paused, and finally gave up trying to describe the jet. "That. Help him out of that."

T-Bone helped carry Jonny out of the backseat as the doctor and Devon raced over with a stretcher. They placed him down as gently as they could and the medics strapped him in. There was the sound of a roaring engine coming around the side of the building. Looking up, T-Bone saw the Cyclatron speeding around the drive and screeching to a halt by their ship. Ann Gora was the first to get off, leaping from the cycle and pulling her helmet off at the same time, dropping it to the ground and then racing over to Jonny. Her hair had been messed up but either she didn't know about it or didn't care.

"Jonny, how do you feel?"

"Swell, Ann. I'll fine."

The doc (T-Bone couldn't read the nametag from this angle so he would just remain 'doc') asked if the woman, who he must have recognized from the TV, to follow them inside. She agreed. The three workers jogged Jonny inside and Ann went after them. After a few steps she stopped and turned around and called back a thank you. T-Bone and Razor waved as she turned as raced inside to close the lost distance.

"Do you think he'll be alright, buddy?" Razor asked.

"Not sure. He looked okay to me, but I don't want to jinx anything by giving an answer."

"Yea."

The two of them stood there, just looking at the building, neither one of them saying a word for some time. T-Bone was the one who broke the silence.

"Well, come on, Razor. Let's hook up the cycle and head back."

"Right behind you. We need to work on that car anyway."

"Ah, Razor. Why'd you have to go and remind me of that?"

He sighed and Razor laughed. He hopped back into the Turbokat and opened the back hatch for the Cyclatron. Razor, who had his helmet sill on and had tucked the other away, revved the engine and drove up and into the ship and they took off for home, leaving one set of responsibilities behind to beginning on the other.

---------------

Back at the shop they changed back into their work clothes. Since the disappearance of Forecaster the temperature had dropped nicely down to the lower eighties allowing them to wear their mechanics uniforms that kept most of the grease and oil out of their fur. Neither of them were really looking forward to getting back to their day job, but it had to be done. They worked until about seven that evening, coming close to finishing, but quite done yet. Hunger had taken both of them over and they called it quits for the night and left the final touches and clean up till the next morning.

Jake had trouble sleeping that night. He tossed and turned in his bed for hours without a wink of sleep. He finally gave up, and watched late night TV until he passed out on the couch. His mind kept racing all night, one thought kept leaping to another.

He was thirty-one years old and had been a SWAT Kat for the past five of those years. Every time they went out on a mission, Jake feared that it may have been their last. Somehow they had both escaped major injury so far, but luck didn't hold out forever, did it? He wondered sometimes, what would happen if he quit. Would it really be such a bad thing? The reason this had all started was because of Dark Kat, but then it became more then just him. From Dark Kat came Dr. Viper, Mad Kat, The Past Master, and a million and one other monsters and enemies, the latest of which being Forecaster. Say that somehow they did capture these creeps once and for all, who would be there next to take their place? It was becoming a never-ending cycle of fighting. Razor was sick of it. He wanted a life where his decisions didn't mean life or death; a life with no secrets, or jets, or monsters. So would it really be so bad to run? Would it really?

Jake drifted off to sleep with these thoughts running through his mind, all the while a kat in a cheap suit tried to sell anyone watching super turtle wax. Guaranteed a spot free shine, every time.

The next morning he felt a little groggy, but generally okay. Now he could work again. Now he didn't have to worry about anything else but what was ahead. Chance grumbled as they began repairs on the car for the third and final time, but he had every reason to. By this point they were both sick with the car and wanted it out of the shop as soon as possible. Work on it when on a little longer then they thought. They were going a final once over on the car and came upon something the both had missed before; the muffler on the back was extremely loose and just barely holding on. One bad bump and it would break off. They had to do some searching around the scrap yard before they found a matching piece. After an eternity of fixing, the vehicle was done and Chance placed the call to the owner, some elderly lady, who said she'd be by that afternoon to get it.

They where back in the garage, Jake picking up the tools they had used as Chance drove the car out to the pick-up area. He came back when he was done and helped with the last of the tools. Chance stretched, popping his back an looked around at nothing of importance.

"I'm thinking I'll wash up a bit and then use the gym equipment. Wanna spot me, buddy?"

Jake thought it over and replied, "Maybe latter, Chance. As long as I'm dirty, I'm going to work on the motorcycle a little more."

Chance sighed.

"You know, if you love that bike so much-"

"Why don't I marry it." He finished. "Yeah, yeah. Go lift your weights already." He joked.

Chance shook his head and smiled. Giving him a wave and heading inside. Jake went to the cycle on the far side of the garage. He had his personal toolbox sitting next to it, filled with all the things he needed to work with. Jake had come a far way since first acquiring the bike back when it was just a bunch of twisted steel with tires. Now it actually looked like a bike. He had the frame finished and was now doing last touches on the motor. Pretty soon it would just need a coat of paint and it's fluids and the baby would be ready to go.

Jake was just putting the final touches onto the engine when his ears picked up the sound of a car coming down the drive. It was probably the lady riding in a cab coming to get her car. Jack just needed a few more seconds to tighten one last bolt and he would be good to go. He heard the car park and shut off. After came the sound of heels coming down the gravel and onto the pored floor. A familiar voice greeted him.

"Excuse me, Jake. Are you busy?"

He turned around. It wasn't the old woman after all, it was the Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs, 'Callie' as she was sometimes known.

"Ms. Briggs," Jake said pleasantly, standing up. "what can we do for you?"

"It's my car." She pointed back to her Kat-illac with her thumb. "It's been acting funny lately and I wanted to get it looked at before anything went really wrong."

"That would be smart. Just pull it into the garage and we'll give it a look. I would do it myself, but," Jake spread his arms showing the grease on his clothes and hands. "I wouldn't want to ruin the inside."

She smiled. "I understand. I'll only be a minute."

Jake stepped out of the way as Callie got back in her car and drove it inside. She got out with a briefcase in her hand and gave the keys to Jake who put them his front pocket.

"That a pretty nice motorcycle." She said, nodding at the bike as she stepped out of the car. "Who's is it?"

"Mine, actually. It was dropped off here after it was trashed in an accident. I decided to fix it up myself. It's not done yet, but it's coming along great."

"I hope the driver was alright."

"He was. Would you mind waiting while Chance and I see what's wrong with your car?"

"Actually, I need to get moving. I have to be in the mayor's office in about twenty minutes. I'm just going to catch a cab."

"There's no reason for that. I can drive you over there. That is, if you don't mind riding in a tow truck."

She smiled. "That's very sweet of you, Jake, but I couldn't impose like that."

"It's not trouble at all, Ms. Briggs, really. Come on, the truck's right around the side here."

As they walked around the side of the building, Jake wiped his hands with his rag and stuffed it into his back pocket. Being the gentlekat that he was, he held open Callie's door before stepping over to his side. He got in, started the truck, backed out of the driveway, turned and pulled out onto Megakat's streets.

It was kind of weird to be alone with Calico Briggs like this. He'd never really had been before, not as Jake anyway. Callie was a beautiful she-kat, without any doubt, with her pink suits and her long, blond hair that always shined in the sun. What Jake really liked, tough, where her eyes. They were that deep green that you heard about, but never really saw. In front of her eyes sat a pair of strange looking glasses that, somehow, were just perfect for her. They gave off the air of intelligence that she had.

It wasn't just her looks that were good, but her personality as well. Callie was a very kind and thoughtful person, loyal to the mayor and the city. She was brave too, the girl could defend herself pretty well. When you combined all of these things together you came out with a woman that was near perfect. And Jake really cared for her. He didn't exactly know if you would call it love, but there were feelings there, feelings that probably weren't returned, but Jake wouldn't be surprised one bit if they weren't. Jake wasn't exactly the type the she-kats went for, that was Chance was.

They had every reason to go after him too. He was stronger and better looking then Jake was. They guy was more of a flirt was well. Jake was the brains, Chance was the brawn. Jake was the quiet one who kept to himself mostly. Chance had feelings for Callie too, probably just has strong as his were, but he was the only one who would really speak those feelings out loud. He would say how pretty Callie was, or something close to that, and Jake would just remain quiet or pull him back into whatever they were doing before hand. He wondered if Chance even knew what he thought of Callie. Probably not.

Yet here Jake was, alone in a car with Ms. Briggs right by his side. He could have told her how he felt, but that would have been out of the question. She was the deputy mayor for one of the biggest cities in this area of the world and who was he, exactly? A mechanic who never went to college and was kicked out of the Enforcers for destruction of public property. Oh yeah, he was one great catch, wasn't he? Still, it was nice to dream. And it was nice to spend some time with her like this. Jake smiled. _Chance is going to kill me when he finds out that I went off with Ms. Briggs and didn't tell him._ He thought.

"What's the joke?" Asked Callie.

"Hmm?" Jake gave a quick glance over to her then back on the road.

"You were smiling, so I wanted to know what was so funny."

"Oh, nothing. Sorry." He looked over again and saw that she had lowered the window on her side. As the wind came blowing in, it caught the top of her hair, blowing it backward. In the light, it looked like fine golden silk flowing in the wind.

"Something the matter, Jake?" She asked, actually looking concerned. He must have been staring at her for longer then just a glance. Good thing he didn't crash them just then.

"Oh, I was just thinking that it was now cool enough to drive with the windows down. Now that the heats broken and all."

"I know what you mean." She said. "I heard that it was all caused by one kat with some kind of weather powers. He was called Foremaster, or something like that."

"Forecaster." Jake corrected before he could stop himself.

"Oh, yes. That was it. I was on the TV too, he invaded the Kat's Eye News Studio and put on his own twisted report before the Enforcers showed up followed by the SWAT Kats."

"Did you see all of that?"

Callie shook her head.

"No. I was working on the mayor's newest re-election speech at the time. However I did overhear Feral grumbling about it and how the SWAT Kats kept showing off every time he tried to do his dutys. I'll never know why he hates them so much. Personally, I think their the greatest things to ever happen to this city."

"Well I'm sure that if they knew how you felt, they'd thank you from the bottom of their hearts."

"I wonder where they go to repair their jet." She remarked, looking out her side of the window as the city speed by. "I don't suppose they drop by your shop for a tune-up."

Jake laughed, but he couldn't help sounding a little nervous. She didn't suspect, did she?

"Afraid not, Ms. Briggs. I'm sure they do their own repair work."

"I guess they would have to, huh? Oh, we're here Jake."

He pulled the truck to the sidewalk and parked outside the mayor's office. Callie gathered up her briefcase and opened the door.

"Thank you, Jake. You saved me a lot of time."

"Anytime, Ms. Briggs. I'll call you when your car is ready."

"I'll see you then. Goodbye." She closed the door, went across the sidewalk and into the building, disappearing as the door closed behind her.

"Goodbye, Ms. Briggs." He whispered.

He started the engine and headed for the shop. The drive was silent. He tried the radio, but found nothing he wanted to hear and turned it right back off. As he reached the scrap yard he pulled the truck by the side of the building where it was left before, not bothering to roll up the windows. Jake walked around to the garage and up to the door. He was getting a little hungry and decided to grab a snack before heading back outside. He tossed Callie's set keys up into the air, catching them as they came down a few times until he got inside. As he stepped in he noticed that the room was very dark and every window had the shades drawn. Jake took a step into the room.

"Chance?" He asked. "Buddy? Everything okay in here?"

This was really freaky. He felt like a character in a horror movie. He needed to get some light in here and find what was going on and where Chance was. In just one instant, the door he came in from slammed shut behind him and two massive arms closed around him from behind. The first went around his waist, pulling in backward and the second cupped his mouth shut, keeping him from calling out. Then, from his right ear, came a heavy voice.

"I know your secret."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Episode 6

**EPISODE 6**

"I know your secret." The voice repeated.

Every window had the curtain drawn and every light was turned off. The only sunshine that came into the room were from the occasional crack through the blinds that gave off a thin thread of sun that streaked the floor like an arrow. Jake was alone in the dark with whatever had captured him.

Jake was not one to go down without a fight. He didn't know who it was that was brave enough or stupid enough to try and take down the SWAT Kats, but the guy had another thing coming. The grip was strong, but it left Jake's left arm free. He brought his elbow back sharply, hitting the who or what directly in the gut. It gasped at the blow and loosened it's grip. That was all he needed. Jake dropped down to a crouch, and spun around with his right leg extended, hitting the thing in the legs. The intruder fell at the impact to the floor. Quickly. Jake reached over to the light switch, turning on the overhead lamps to shine light on the intruder.

The lights flickered a few times and then came on. The person on the floor was now sitting up, holding his stomach and couching harshly. It took Jake's eyes a minute to adjust to the sudden change, but when they got into focus he got a good look at the kat.

"Chance!"

Chance was climbing to his feet, still coughing a little and holding the area he was hit. He leaned against the back wall by the door and raised his free and up in the air like a criminal.

"Okay, I give. Uncle. Geez, you didn't havea hit so hard, ya know."

"Chance, what was that all about?"

"I told you, I know your secret."

Jake looked generally confused and shook his head from side to side as to say 'I don't get you'.

"I went outside to checkup on the work and saw Ms. Briggs' car was here and the tow truck missing. You may be the brains, sure-shot, but I can still add one and one." He explained.

He was now standing strait up without the wall and put his hands down to his sides. Jake felt sorry for just attacking him like that, but what else was he supposed to do? He had no clue that it was Chance, after all. So really it wasn't Jake's fault at all, but that still didn't stop him from feeing a little guilty for hurting his friend. That was just the kind of kat he was.

"You know," Chance continued. "it's not very nice to drive off with a pretty girl and leave your best buddy behind."

"I was just giving her a ride back to the mayors office. Didn't think you'd want to come."

"And miss the opportunity to spend time with Callie? You must be crazy."

They began opening up the shades, letting the early noon sun into the shop. "This was all a little theatrical, wasn't it, Chance?"

"Everybody needs a good scare in their life."

"Yeah, well I've had plenty of scares for all nine of mine."

After putting the inside back to order they went to check out the car. The whole while Chance was making cracks at Jake for getting so worked up about the joke.

---------------

On the other side of the city in Megakat Chemical Labs, Prof. Hackle was sitting at his cluttered desk surrounded by papers, test tube beakers, small experiments, junk parts, and a countless supply of sticky-notes filled with things he need to do. It was insane that the man who could crack the theory of Quantum Pyro-Scofic Hone Physics couldn't even keep his lab clean for the life of him, but Hackle was an old kat now. He had spent over half of his life dedicated to science and the betterment of katkind. Those days may have been coming to an end, sadly. He couldn't keep this up forever and knew it. His mind was as sharp and talented as it ever was, his body was failing. Time was getting the better of him and there was nothing science could do to reverse that.

He was currently writing in his journal about the production of the tests from the day before. They were a continuation of an experiment done several years ago with weather control. Though the last time, things ended tragically. He still carried the guilt of that, but he never gave up on the project. Hackle knew that such power was possible and he was determined to crack it. He had already spent two days strait in the lab, sleeping at the desk and using the restroom to clean himself up. The currently technology had advanced greatly from when he started this project. The machine that had once taken up an entire room was now small enough to be built and modified into a kind of a glove.

Hackle stood up, journal papers in hand. His back popped several times as he got to his feet. That was just another reminder that he was not the kitten he used to be. He walked over to a small platform where the to his newest Weather Control Device (or WCD II, for short) was and examined it. It a glove that went halfway to the elbow on the average kat. With it, the wearer could control the environment from any area. However there were it's drawbacks as well. It was untested and dangerous. The glove needed to know your commands to produce results so wires were connected into the wearer's arm and skull. They acted as the transmitters from the brain. It was as delicate as it sounded and if anything went wrong, it could mean death.

There was a rumbling from outside almost like a large truck was rolling right by, but that could be right. His office was near the middle of the building and the sound was way to close for that. All of a sudden an area of the ceiling blasted open and a rain of concrete and insulation came pouring down. From that hole, a kat floated in on nothing but the air it's self. He came to a soft landing on the floor and looked around the room, smiling. The kat's eyes came to rest on Hackle who was knocked to the ground by the sheer volume of the explosion.

"Is that you, Professor Hackle? My how you've aged in such a short time."

The professor picked his glasses off the floor and cleaned them with his shirt before placing them back on his face.

"Who-who are you?"

"I'm insulted! You don't even remember the person you tried to kill. Tsk tsk, professor."

"Kill? What? Why I never-"

"Don't you lie to me!" The man screamed and pointed an angry finger at Hackle. "I can smell a liar from a mile away!" The man visibly calmed himself before continuing. "

Eight years ago. Megakat desert. Your stupid weather contraption. I am-was Kirk Rex. I was the reporter you tried to kill!"

"My word."

Hackle stood to his feet, looking the man over. He remembered that day clearly. It had haunted him ever since, but the person before him barely resembled the person from before.

"Yes. Yes I remember. I remember you foolishly running to stop my machine. I remember how you wanted to he the big hero. I did nothing to you, my boy. You dug your own grave, Kirk, so it's your to lie in."

Kirk laughed like a loon.

"I'm no ghost, old man. I'm alive and kicking. Your machine has granted me super powers and with them I will rule this city. But first," Kirk started walking over to him. "I'm going to finish you off, gramps. I do thank you for these powers, but you're a loose end. And I hate loose ends. No offence."

Hackle was backing up, but was far too slow. The kat who had once been a mild reporter raced over, grabbing Hackle by his neck and lifting him up in the air. His fingers tightened around his throat, cutting off all air. He struggled, but couldn't get free. Things began to get dark and he fought less and less. Hackle was actually going to die like this. He knew his life was short, but never thought that it would come so quickly or by the hand of another. This isn't how he wanted to go out. He still had so much he could do, but now it seemed like it was too late. He was a so good as dead.

Just has he was ready to give up he suddenly felt himself being thrown to the ground. He landed hard and his glasses went flying. Hackle laid there, gasping for air when he heard Kirk speak. He look toward the voice and saw that he hadn't just been dropped, but tossed clear across the room. On the other end, where Hackle started out, was Kirk. He was looking down at the WCD II.

"Now this looks interesting."

"No!" Hackle managed to squeal between coughing fits. "Un-untested."

"Well it's about to have a it's first run." He said and tucked the item under his arm. In his hands, he was holding his journal and flipping through the pages, skimming over the notes.

"This is another weather device! Hackle, you don't give up do you? Thank you for the gift. I'll cherish it always."

"You can not take that."

Hackle was feeling slightly better. He could see now (as well as he could without his glasses that was) and his breathing was back to normal, though his throat was bruised and it hurt to swallow.

"It's untested." He continued. "We have no idea what it is capable of."

"Well we're about to find out, aren't we? And the first thing I'll do with this baby is take care of you."

The door behind the professor burst open and three armed security guards came charging in. Better late then never. The all raised their weapons at Kirk.

"Hey," One of them said. "It's the guy from the news!"

Kirk looked upset with the arrival for a moment and then went back to his cruel grin.

"I'll come back for you later, Hackle. And by the way, it's not Kirk anymore. I'm Forecaster!"

Kirk, Forecaster, leaped back into the air and flew out of the hole in the roof as the guards opened fire, missing the mark. When he was gone the same guard that had spoke before holstered his gun and walked over to Hackle. He bent down and help him to his feet.

"Are you okay, professor?"

"Yes, my boy. Yes, I'm fine. But I fear that Megakat City won't be, not for much longer."

---------------

The laser blasts from the guns came very close to hitting him, but Forecaster was faster then that. He should have just killed the old geezer right there and then taken the glove. This was his punishment for getting sidetracked. Well, it was no real matter. Hackle was only prolonging his own death, anyway. His time would come soon enough, especially now that he had this new toy.

Forecaster had flown several blocks away from the lab and landed on top on one of the city's many skyscrapers. The view stretched on for miles all around. Soon all that he saw would be his. He was going to be powerful enough to take over this entire city. He had started his mission only to terminate Kat's Eye and Hackle, but since he had the power to take the city, he might as well. No one would be able to stop him! And all he had to do was slip on a glove, if only everything were that easy.

He tried reading through the notes taken from the lab, it the entire thing was filled with equations and math and science junk that he didn't understand. After several pages of flipping and coming up empty, he just tossed the book over his shoulder. It went sailing trough the air and over the side of the building to the ground below. He knew what the thing was and that was good enough.

This was it. The moment of truth. Forecaster held the glove up in the air as a relic of power and put his hand inside. It was a little big on him. He didn't know what size kat this thing was designed for, but it wasn't his. Still he had it, that's what counted. He had the second wave of weather technology combined with his own. With it he felt…

He felt….

He felt…. nothing.

"Hey!" He yelled brining the item down to eye level. "Stupid thing doesn't work!"

He started pressing random buttons on the glove and shaking it a little.

"Come on you stupid thing you! Work!"

He punched it once and all of a sudden there came a humming sound and the glove started to feel warm, like an electric blanket was wrapped around his arm. Then came the feeling of a thousand pins sticking into his arm from the inside of the glove.

"Hey! What's going on!"

He tried to pull the thing off, but it wouldn't budge and it sent a wave of pain up his arm. Suddenly three things that looked like tiny suction cups with wire attached came from the side of the giant, metal glove. The first two went into his upper are and shoulder, the last on his temple. Each one caused the feeling of pins being stabbed into his skin again, only stronger. He screamed in agony. But then that slowly changed. The pain had transformed into a new felling. He couldn't place it exactly, but he could feel it. It was the feeling of pure power being pumped into his very being by the glove. His appearance started to change as the pain had changed. For one he became bigger, stronger then before. His yellow hair gained streaks of white that zigzagged upward like lightning bolts. Also his eyes became solid yellow as pure energy, white as mist, came wafting out of his eyes. It also pumped out of his nostrils and mouth when he breathed. Forecaster's scream of pain turned into a laugh of triumph. He had become even more powerful then before, but how much more, he wondered.

He looked at his gloved hand and made a fist. As he opened up his fingers, sparks gave off from his tips. He jettisoned his entire arm forward and a bolt of electric energy blasted out, streaking across the sky like a comet. He laughed harder. Forecaster reached up to the sky and above the white clouds became dark and heavy. The storm clouds spread outward like a virus across the early afternoon sky, cutting out the light over the area above him like an eclipse. Within a matter of moments, the darkness covered the entire city. Next came the thunder and lightning that only amplified the storm's power. All of this came out of this glove, and all because he simply willed it to! The power was immense and beautiful.

He floated off of the building top and into the air. He hovered high over the city, watching the buildings below. Using his hand he willed the lightning to strike the office where he once stood. The force obeyed, demolishing over half of the building in one blow. He commanded it again and again to other buildings. Each one took heavy damage and the smaller ones were blasted into rubble.

"Hear me, city of Megakat! I am Forecaster! Your city belongs to me! Surrender and you just may survive! This is not a test of the emergency broadcast system! This _is _an actual emergency!"

He laughed again as more bolts blasted in the sky and the thunder rumbled on. This was the beginning of the end for Megakat and there was no one who was going to stop him. Not now, not ever.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Episode 7

**EPISODE 7**

Mayor Manx stood by the window, looking out upon his fair city that he had governed over for so long while Callie reviewed over his day plan. He had to first oversee the clean up of Megakat Bay, that was about an hour and a half of work. Next was the grand re-reopening of Megakat towers (third times a charm), that would run half an hour, tops. Then came the part he was looking forward to, the expansion of Megakat Golf Course. He'd fought tooth and nail to clear out that extra land, but he did it. He would be able to tee off at about three o'clock if everything went smoothly. He could already hear the beautiful sound of a club hitting a golf ball.

As he scanned the sky line, something caught his attention, off in the distance, storm clouds seemed to have been rolling in, but it was the _speed _of which they were moving that really got his attention. Also, as weird as it sounded, it looked as if the clouds were spiraling, rather then rolling. Almost as if they were moving from one spot outward.

"Callie, my dear. Could you come here for a moment?"

"What is it mayor?"

She looked up from her briefcase which she was holding up with one paw and digging through with the other. Manx just motioned her forward with one finger, not taking his eyes off of the incoming storm. He didn't see her come over, but he did hear her gasp next to him. They stood there, watching as the clouds passed over the building, bringing a veil of blackness around them. Next came the thunder. They watched, awe struck, as a bolt of lightning pierced through the air several blocks away. There was the sound of an explosion and they barred witness as Megakat Towers crumbled to the ground in one swift blow. There came another bolt, this one landing just across the street and destroying another building. Manx and Callie just managed to get out of the way as flying rubble shattered the row of the glass windows they were standing by, showering shards all around the area.

"Callie" Manx said. "If you need me, I'll be doing important mayorly work under my desk."

That said, he dropped to his hands and knees, crawling into the leg hole of his office desk. He reached out once, grabbed his golf clubs and pulled them as close as he could as more explosions rocked the city.

--------------

It was early afternoon when the elderly woman came back for her car. Jake wasn't at all heartbroken to see it go. The vehicle had taken over a day and a half and every time they finnaly thought they'd finish, a new problem would pop up, so watching it drive away was a sweet breath of fresh air. With that out of the way, they could get back to what Ms. Briggs had brought in. There was the basic wear and tear on the car, nothing that either of them haven't seen before. Still, this was the Deputy Mayor's car, so of course they were going to give it an extra close check-up to catch anything that might be wrong. Jake decided that if they were going take their time here, he might as well get something to drink while they were they outside. The heat was starting to pick up again, but naturally this time, thank you.

"Hey, Chance. I'm getting a can of milk, want one?"

"Nah, I'm good." He called while peering under the car's large hood.

"Alright."

Jake entered the home and got something to drink, a routine done before. It was lucky Chance wasn't thirsty, this was the last can. He turned around and closed the door with his foot while popping open the can. As he took a chug to milk their danger alarm went off. Taken by surprise, Jake spit what his was drinking back into the can and over his paw. He put the milk on the counter and raced for the phone. Jake grabbed it with his clean hand and tried to dry the other on his shirt.

"Yes, Ms. Briggs?"

"SWAT Kats! There's a huge storm spreading throughout the city and destroying everything under it! I think Forecaster is back!"

"Already! Alright, we're on our way. Get to someplace safe, Ms. Briggs."

He hung up the phone and raced outside. There should be a law somewhere that stated that all villains had to wait at least one year before they were allowed to start being evil again. Chance was standing by the side of the car now, looking outside.

"Chance! Forecasters back! Come on!"

"I know, buddy."

Chance said dryly and pointed up to the sky. Jake walked next to him and followed his finger. Up above he saw clouds so black that they almost gave off a purplish glow, cover the sky around them. It looked more like it was _eating _then covering, actually.

"Holy kats! I was inside for ten seconds tops! How did this happen so fast!"

"I'm not sure, but I know we can ask!"

Chance spun on his heels and ran indoors and Jake followed in suit. Again they dressed and ran to the Turbokat, starting it up and flying into the storm.

"Hey, T-Bone. Do you think it's safe to be flying in this weather?"

"Probably not."

Above them the sky flashed with every bolt of thunder. The wind had started to pick up as well. He could hear it moaning outside of their aircraft like the a phantom. Below there was panic as the kats of Megakat City tried to flee before they could be blasted to bits. Several builds were already gone or burning like candles with large puffs of black smoke rising up into the air. It was dark too, almost like night, but it couldn't be later then one, one-thirty at the latest. Was this all really the work of Forecaster? If he could pull something like this, when why didn't he do it the first time around instead of running?

Razor really wasn't likening this. His stomach had tightened into a knot making him feel a little sick. These were the times that he regretted ever finding those stupid Enforcer parts and for ever making the Turbokat. Maybe if T-Bone didn't read all of those damn comics as a kid they wouldn't be risking their necks right now. No, that wasn't fair. He couldn't blame this on his buddy. He wasn't the one doing this. If anything, he was the last line of defense against it. T-Bone could probably handle everything on his own if he had too. He was the strong one. He flew the jet and the missiles could be fired from the front if they needed to be, so did Razor really need to be here at all? When you came down to it, _really_ came down to it, how was he even important to the team? T-Bone could do anything he could do, but the opposite wasn't true, that was a one lane road, it seemed. So what good did he do?

"Got visual." T-Bone said.

"Huh?"

"I've got visual on Forecaster. We're closing in. Get ready, will ya?"

"Yeah. Right, T-Bone. Sorry."

The weather grew worse as they entered the heart of the city. Out in the sky a very changed Forecaster was reeking havoc on the city below.

---------

Forecaster was enjoying himself immensely. However the fun would have to end soon. There was no point in ruling over a city that was nothing be rubble, however there was just something about explosions that he liked. It was like freakin' katnip! From out ahead came a jet speeding at him. It was the same jet as before, the one that had sent him packing to the sewers last time where he wondered for hours until he found his way to the labs. Well they may have been able to take out the old Forecaster, but this was his new season premiere, baby!

Two missies shot from the jet. They were short things with a head that resembled that of a match. The tips caught fire on both in mid air. Now there was something you didn't see everyday. He made a motion with both hands at the projectiles. A heavy sheet of rain came pouring from the sky like a faucet. It their targets dead on, puffing out the flames and pushing them off course. He didn't even move as the now soaking missiles shot by his left side.

"Is that really the best you can do? Come now. How about another shot? On the house!"

Another duet shot at him from the incoming plane. There seemed to be nothing special about these two, just plain old darts. With another wave, they struck his air shield, blasting harmlessly away from him. This was great. He didn't even have to move. Now if only he could get a recliner and a TV up here, he'd be set. His enemies looped around and came at him again. This time only firing one arrow with a pointed end at him. He put up another shield to block it. These guys were obviously not getting the idea that he was more powerful then they were. As the missile approached the shield, the tip of it started to spin like a drill. It hit the air directly, and started to burrow through his defense! He put his full power into it, but it wasn't enough. The missile dug through and headed strait for him. He flew down and felt the drill tip passed through the top of his hair. Then he saw a missile like the one before follow it. The first was only a distraction! He dodged the seconded one too by mere inches, a close call if there ever was one.

"Alright. Now you have my full attention!"

He pushed the wind forward at the plane with all his strength.

-------------

The Turbokat vaulted upward as a strong blast of wind struck them. T-Bone managed to his baby back under his control and leveled out. Razor's idea to use the Drill-Pit Missiles had worked pretty well. While the wacko did dodge the attack by a few inches, it proved that he wasn't invincible and that was all T-Bone needed to know.

He was above Forecaster now and Razor took the chance to fire with the Gatling Vulcan Cannon. However he pulled the same shield trick a third time, making it impossible for even one bullet to get through. This was getting really receptive. If Forecaster didn't have that one stupid trick, he'd be blasted out of the sky by now. Maybe if T-Bone should just run into him with the Turbokat, see how he like that.

There was a cracking on the radio and the voice of Commander Feral come through the static. He was surprised that any kind of radio signal could get through his weather, but apparently that wasn't the case. Would have been nice if it were, though.

"SWAT Kats! This is Feral! The Enforcers are here to handle this."

To the North, a squadron of choppers came beating in the storm. He could see that far down, but T-Bone was sure that the tanks were well on their way too.

"Great to hear, Feral." He said, the sarcasm think in his voice. "If you're Enforcers couldn't stop him last time, what makes you think you'll get him now?"

"I don't recall you bring him into justice, either."

T-Bone ground his teeth. As if he didn't have his hands full already, but now he had to deal with Feral as well as this.

"Calm down, buddy. Worry about Feral later" Razor called from the back.

"One of these days, Razor. One of these days, I swear it."

"That's fine, but today isn't that day."

Razor was right, there were more important things to take care of. Yet, it was amazing that no matter how bad things got, Feral would always be there to make it worse. He shook that from his mind and got back on their mission.

They could try the Drill-Pit missiles again, T-Bone thought, but now that Forecaster was on to that trick, they'd be shot down long before they reached their target. Maybe they should just fire everything they had at the creep. Something would have to go through as blast him away, but that wouldn't work either. There were too many Enforcers around, they couldn't risk hitting one.

T-Bone saw the Forecaster make a strange motion with his hands and in-between his palms grew a round ball of blue energy. He blasted it forward and it streaked at them with incredible speeds. T-Bone pulled the Turbokat up as hard as he could to dodge the blow and watched in horror as the beam actually widened as it went. He felt the impact hard as the energy streak blew out the underside of the Turbokat. The handling became nearly impossible and black smoke poured from the engines.

"We lost stabilizers!" Razor yelled, punching buttons on his control pad. "T-Bone, if we don't land soon, were in for a bad crash landing!"

"Hold on! I'm ganna try and make it back to the junkyard!"

-------------

He was hoping for more of a direct hit on that flying menace, but that blast would have to do. Forecaster didn't even knew he had that kind of power. 'You never know unless you try', as his mother used to say. Words could not express the joy in his heart as he watched the jet take a dive, pull back up, and retreat. He prepared his beam again, ready to shoot the aircraft in the back as it fled. No more loose ends.

"Attention! This is Feral of the Enforcers! Surrender while you still can!"

His concentration was broken as a squadron of choppers roared up from behind him, followed by tanks below. Even through he was thrown off for only a second, that was all the time it took for the jet to get too far out of range. There was no way he could hit it accurately now. He thought about taking the shot anyway, but by now they were out of site. Dumb luck, that was all. He'd proven his point to them, that there was nothing that could stop him. Now he just had to deal with this minor threat. He turned, looking over the rows of helicopters and tanks with all their guns pointed right at him. There was something thrilling about looking down those barrels. A lesser kat may have feared such a site, but he was lesser to nothing. He was the ruler now and the city was going to be his after he put the Enforcers in their place.

"This just in, Megakat City is a good as mine. Details at eleven."

-------------

The Turbokat had just made it back to the scrap yard by a hair. Somehow T-Bone had managed to touch down inside their hanger, but how was a mystery to Razor. It wasn't exactly a soft landing, but any landing you can walk away from, right? The doors popped open and the two kats jump to the floor. T-Bone went strait under the jet to check the damage and Razor just stood where he was.

That had been one of the worst battles he had ever been in. Every missile he shot was either brought down with perfect precision, or simple blocked or dodged. Up in the air like that, Forecaster was unstoppable. There was no way on earth he could take him down. The guy was strong enough before, but now he was badder then ever. Not good.

"Geez." T-Bone said, looking under the Turbokat. "This is bad, really bad. A few more inches upward and it would have been the big litter box in the sky for us."

Razor joined him to check for himself. He wasn't kidding. A little bit more and the fuel line would have been struck, blowing the whole thing up.

"We're lucky to get out alive." T-Bone added.

That was true. They were both very lucky, but only by the smallest sense of the word. There was no way they could get the Turbokat fixed and airborne soon enough to stop Forecaster. Razor didn't even think they had enough time to re-stock the missiles. They were in it deep.

"I think this is the end of our luck." Razor said.

"How do you mean?"

"The Turbokat is ruined. It'll take hours to fix, let alone re-stock. By that time Forecaster will probably have the city under his control."

He paused.

"I think……I think we failed."

T-Bone grab his shoulder and whipped him around to face him.

"What are you saying, buddy?"

"I'm saying it's over, T-Bone! We lost! We can't stop him! The best we could do before was wound him, but now we can't even get that far! It's….it's over."

"How can you say that! We've never given up before, no matter how bad things got! We always came out on top!"

T-Bone still had a paw on his shoulder, Razor knocked it away. Anger consumed his entire body like he was drowning in it. He was angry at T-Bone, at Forecaster, but mostly at himself. He hated himself more then anything right then because he knew that he was too weak to stop him. No matter how hard he fought, he was still too weak.

"On top! On top! You call this on top!" Razor yelled "We've spent five years here, T-Bone! Five years of fighting and re-building and what do we have to show for it! Has Dark Kat been stopped! How about Dr. Viper or any of the others! How's that for on top! Stop living in your stupid comic book world and wake the hell up! Over half the city is destroyed and almost everyone has fled! There's nothing here to defend, T-Bone! It's over!"

From out of nowhere he felt something hard hit the side his face. Razor flew back and landed on the ground. He pushed himself up to a sit with one arm, and held the other over his cheek. He looked up at T-Bone and saw his paw clutched into a fist in front of him. He had actually punched him. T-Bone had _punched_ him!

Neither one of them moved or said anything for a long time. Razor was still on the floor and T-Bone was still standing, fist clenched and shaking ever so slightly. His eyes were shut an him mouth was drawn to a fine line. When he did shatter the silence that had fallen around them, his voice came out very calm in a way that greatly frightened Razor.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. I just can't believe it. I've known you for a long time and never once did I think you could act that way."

T-Bone opened his eyes now was looking directly down on him. He was shouting now, like opening his eyes had released a beast.

"So this is how you act, huh! For the first time in your life you have to actually work for something and when you can quite grasp it, you give up! Well I'm sorry that this wasn't handed to you on a silver platter, genius boy, but sometimes you have to actually fight for what you want! You have to fight like I had to fight every day of my life to get where I am!"

His voice calmed a little.

"When I met you at the Enforcers, I had the highest respect for you. I thought that there wasn't a single thing you couldn't do. Anyone can work out and become strong physically, but no one could match the brains you had, no one. And that's what I respected about you. You had something no one else could have. But now I see that it was dumb of me to trust you. If you want to run, then fine! Run! I'd rater finish this without you anyway!"

Razor got off the floor and stood there, looking at him. They had once been the closest of friends. No one could have matched them, but now…. now something had happened. Everything they had build together had shattered. He couldn't speak, all he could do was stand there, viewing the person he had trusted with his very life for so long. Now what? It was over, for the city and for them.

Razor turned and left the hanger without a word. He kept walking till he reached the outside garage. All around him memories of the past haunted him like ghosts; the living area where they had once sat up all night watching horror movies and eating junk food till the got sick, the gym equipment that have salvaged themselves, the obstacle course they must have run and improved a million times! He had all of those memories, and that was all they were now, memories. They were lock away in the museum of his mind, only to be looked at, never touched.

Now Razor stood by his motorcycle, the only thing that had been lovingly repaired by his hands only. It wasn't completely done, but it could still run. And it could take him out of the city, he was sure of that much. He wasn't sure what he would do outside Megakat, but it didn't really matter. He had nothing to lose anyway. The city, the battle, and his best friend were all too far gone. With a heavy heart he grabbed the handle bars and sat down on the fine leather seat. From the other side of the garage, the door slammed open and there T-Bone stood.

"I just wanted to tell you," He said. "That if you leave, I never want to see you again. You keep that in mind. Start that thing up and you prove to me that you're nothing more then a spoiled brat, Razor."

He sat there for a minute, thinking about what T-Bone had just said, then closed his eyes tight and felt a wave of sickness rise from him like his insides were trying to escape through his skin. The worst part of all was the tears that were brewing. He couldn't hold them back for much longer. He didn't know who the tears were for; himself, T-Bone, the city, or all of the above, but they were coming on strong.

He let out a deep sigh from inside of him that brought no relief and gave his answer.

"The names Jake."

That was as much as he could bear to say. He brought up the kickstand and started the cycle. It moaned to life as he revved the clutch. Jake brought his foot up from the cold floor and drove away, out of the garage and out from everything he had ever known. This was game over, and Jake was out of quarters.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Episode 8

**EPISODE 8**

The TV channels were down. Every one showing either a blank screen with that high-pitched buzz or snow and static. There was actually only one station still running, the only station that would probably run until Doomsday, and that was Kat's Eye News. Somewhere in a temporary shelter, the news was being broadcast while a handful of people moved about in the background, rushing to do their work.

The man sitting in front of the camera was shuffling through a small stack of papers. He looked nervous, but still holding together. The man wore a navy blue suit with a gray tie with had been loosened greatly around his neck. His messy, black hair only added to the appearance of someone trying to hold calm in a time of great fear, but that was exactly what was going on. So the man had every right to feel as he did, despite how unprofessional is was.

He glanced up at the camera (or the viewers depending upon your point of view) and the back down at the papers for a second, before setting them on the desk and folding his hands neatly in front of him.

"Good Afternoon. This is Simon Ease filling in for Ann Gora, Kat's Eye News."

He un-tucked his hands and brought his notes back up.

"To re-cap our top story, there is mass panic in the streets as thousands attempt to flee the city. A kat calling himself Forecaster, who I must shamefully admit was once a employee of this company, is holding the city as his hostage. He has the power to control the very weather it's self and has been running ramped, destroying homes and businesses alike. Currently the Enforcers teamed with the duo come to be known has the SWAT Kats are engaging in combat with the menace. Sources claim that-"

He cut himself off as an elderly gentleman leaned into shoot, handing a piece of paper to Simon and whispering something. Simon nodded and skimmed down the sheet as the other kat disappeared from view. Simon put down the paper and looked blankly downward for a moment before resuming.

"I've just received some chilling news. The SWAT Kats' jet plane has been heavily damaged by Forecaster. They were last seen retreating from the area. It is currently unknown if either is still alive."

He rubbed the fur on his face.

"For those of you who are still with us it is now ten till two in the PM. The situation of the city is looking grim and-"

He cut off and breathed deeply. When his voice came back it was sounded much more personal then professional.

"And……….Wendy. Wendy, if you're still watching this, honey, I want you to get the kids and leave the city. Don't try to salvage anything, just get moving."

He paused.

"And tell them…..tell them daddy loves them. Daddy loves them very much."

There was another pause as the reporter known as Simon Ease closed his eyes tight and dropped his head. Those viewers who were watching very carefully could see several tears fall from his face and splash on the desk. For a long time it looked as though he wasn't going to continue, but then he took a deep breath and lifted his head. His eyes were now red and puffy.

"For those of you who are still tuned in, this is Kat's Eye News. We will attempt stay on the air for as long as we are able. Again, our top story is-"

--------------

The TV clicked and blackened. For a moment, Ann believed that something had happened at the filming location, but then her eyes wandered over to the remote in Jonny's hand. He had switched off the TV and was now laying the remote down on his bed.

Jonny and Ann were on the fifth floor of Megakat Hospital. There were now only a few doctors and nurses left in the building. Most of the others had taken the healthy patients over to neighboring facilities, however others like Jonny were too unstable to move. His injury was worse then she thought. He had nearly passed out before he could be operated on properly. There were people other then her cameraman who were brought in a lot worse off then he was. So by the time he was properly treated, he had grown very weak. Now he was in a white hospital bed in a white hospital room in his white hospital gown. If Ann never saw that color again, it would be too soon.

"Hope you weren't watching that," He said. "But I really couldn't take another minute."

He sounded very tired, like he hadn't slept in days. She hated to see him like this.

"No. It's fine. The news is depressing anyway."

Jonny looked at her and smiled. For the first time ever he wasn't wearing his hat or glasses. Ann could see his face perfectly. He looked naked without them, but somehow, not too bad.

"Ann? Thanks. You know, for staying."

The medical staff tried to get her to leave several times, but she refused. The doctor that was taking care of Jonny was more persistent then anyone else, but he eventually wore down, no longer telling her how dangerous it was, or foolish it was to stay. Now he when he came in, he just eyed her to make sure she knew what she was doing.

Ann reached over and took Jonny's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Hey, what are friends for? Besides, I'll never find another cameraman as crazy as you."

"Got that right."

And there they were, Jonny in his bed and Ann on a chair she had pulled from the other end of the room. They sat there and smiled at each other as the battle for Megakat City raged on in what felt like another world.

--------------

T-Bone was currently alone back in the hanger doing whatever repairs he could to the Turbokat and cursing his ex-best friend with every four-letter word he knew. He felt betrayed by Razor-or Jake, rather. After everything they had been through and now this! This was how he was repaid for their years of friendship! Sometimes life wasn't just unfair, it was downright cruel.

The damage was pretty bad, but it didn't look like anything he couldn't fix. A full repair would take hours, but he didn't have that kind of time. He hated to do this, but he would have to take some short cuts on the repairs. That would cut his down to about an hour, maybe more. He would have to restock the missiles too, however there wasn't much left. Most of the supply had been brought with them, leaving only a handful behind, but something was better then nothing.

An hour slipped by and T-Bone had gotten enough done to at least get the jet off the ground. It wasn't much, but it would do. With the ship fueled and stocked, he remotely opened the hanger doors and flew out. The handling was a little shaky, but that wouldn't slow him any. He was Chance Furlong! If it had wings, he could fly it. So he was back into the storm with a makeshift plane, a stocked weapons system, and a lot of steam to work off. That psycho was in for a world of hurt.

--------------

Jake had trouble getting out of the city. Many of the main roads had been blocked by rubble or traffic accidents. Several times it looked like he would have to get off his bike and walk, but every time he found some way around whatever was blocking his path.

The streets were very empty now. In fact in the time it took him to reach one of the few roads out of the city, he had only seen about four or five cars drive by. It was unsettling in a way, how a city so big could become so desolate in a matter of hours. He wondered how many people had run as opposed to how many were just hunkered down, waiting for some kind of rescue that would never come. Jake stopped that thought dead before he could start feeling guilty again. T-Bone knew what he was doing and would be fine on his own. Jake would only be in the way by this point. Things had worked out for the best. He just had to keep telling himself that.

He was now driving on one of the city's exit roads. It was empty except for himself. Jake hit the breaks and turned the front wheel. The cycle slid sideways to a complete stop. Shortly ahead was a sign that read "YOU ARE NOW LEAVING MEGAKAT CITY: WE HATE TO SEE YOU GO." He read those words over and over again in his mind. Behind him, he could see the city with the dark storm swirling above it in an endless pattern. Here, however, there was sun and an actual sky. To his left, the road led on to the horizon. To the right was Megakat.

Above the top of the skyscrapers and off in the distance, Jake saw a very familiar plane streak by. He couldn't believe it. T-Bone had actually gotten the Turbokat sky worthy. But there was no way he could have finished proper repairs in so short a time. He was basically a sitting duck, waiting to be shot done. Maybe he should help, Jake thought.

"_If you leave, I never want to see you again" . _Those words rang through his head. T-Bone had made that clear, and yet he had still left. So now what did he do. There was freedom to one side and danger to the other. So what should he do? What was right?

Jake made his choice, now whatever happens, happens. He turned the cycle and sped off.

--------------

T-Bone looked slowed the Turbokat, looking over the area that had served as the battle ground before. On his approach, he saw nothing and heard no sounds of battle. He wanted to think that the Enforcers had won by some miracle, but that hope was soon dashed. Below him there were the husks of downed choppers and tanks, some of them still burning. Nothing was moving except the flames. There was too much damage and jagged scrap metal lying around to know for sure, but it looked like the entire Enforcer army had been taken out. And if that was the case then-

"Oh no."

He had never liked Feral, hell he _hated_ that kat, but not once did he ever wish him dead. No one deserved to die like that, at the paws of some two-bit loony, but that looked like the case. Feral, Felina, and all the others were gone. Now only he was left. He was now the last line of defense for the city. T-Bone's mouth and throat went very dry at the thought. He would give anything to argue with Feral again. If only he could change things and bring Feral and Felina back. However, what was done was done and it was up to T-Bone to see that justice was dealt out.

There was no sign of Forecaster anywhere. He scanned both the sky and the ground and came up empty. He could be anywhere by now. If the guy thought that the battle was already over, then he had another thing coming to him. All T-Bone had to do was get him in his sites and then we would release everything he had at once. Let's see him dodge that.

There was a sudden explosion on the left wing. The Turbokat started to barrel roll uncontrollably. He jammed hard on the controls, smoothing out the ship just as a second explosion shattered the other wing. He was now leaving duel trails of smoke behind him. Ahead, a building was closing in fast as the Turbokat started to dive. T-Bone had no choice but to eject. The seat shoot out from the rest of the jet on it's rockets. From his ejector seat, he could only watch his baby crash into the side of an office, bursting into flames on impact. He would mourn over the wreck later. The first thing he needed to do was get out of the sky. Those strikes were no accident and out here, he was a sitting duck.

When he touched down, he unbuckled from the seat and brought up his Glove-O-Trix, scanning the area around him, ready to shoot the first thing that moved. Everything seemed calm and after a while he lowered his weapon. Just as he did so another bolt of lightning shot from nowhere. He jumped back, avoiding being struck, but the force of the blast sent him crashing into the side of a parked car. He bounced off and hit the pavement. He pushed himself to his feet and look around. He spotted Forecaster on top of a drycleaners. He stepped over to the edge of the roof and looked down at T-Bone.

"And whoever said 'lightning doesn't strike twice?"

"You're sick, Forecaster!" He called back, but the man didn't seem to notice.

"Personally, I thinking lightning can strike and many times as it wants!"

T-Bone dodged another bolt. He leaped over the hood of the car as a second blast came down, blowing up the vehicle. He raced down an alleyway as the strikes kept following him, coming closer and closer each time. Just when he thought he was done for, he felt himself being jerked sideways though a back door. He heard it shut tightly. T-Bone was breathing heavy, holding on to his knees and trying to catch his breath.

"T-thanks." He said to his savior. "You kept my tail from being fried back there."

He looked up to see the kat that had pulled him out of the way. He was completely shocked when he saw who the person was. So much so that if his jaw could have hit the floor then, it would have.

"Feral!"

It was Commander Feral. Not only was the jerk not dead, but he saved his life as well. How was that for bitter sweet irony? He was just pulled out of danger by the same guy who wanted nothing more then to see him de-masked and jailed.

"Don't read too much into it, SWAT Kat. If I would have known it was you, I might have just let you go."

"Good to see you too, Commander." He muttered under his breath.

He was in a darkened room, which looked like a stockroom for a convenience store or a small grocery. There were boxes that lined shelves marked with labels. Only one of the overhead lights were one. The others must have burnt out and never been replaced. It gave off a kind of creepy vibe, that T-Bone wasn't digging.

A female voice came from the other end of the storage area. He turned to see Felina standing there. She looked little worse for the wear, but still looked pretty good.

"Uncle," She said. "Leave him alone. We have more important things at hand."

"I know, Felina. I know."

He could have laughed his head off right then. As weird as it sounded, T-Bone was never so happy to see Feral and Felina. Well, he was never so happy so to see Felina, anyway. It was good to know Feral was alive, but he could do without the insults. When he thought about it, it was Felina he was really worried about. She was a talented woman, brave, smart, pretty, and one of the best pilots he'd ever seen. Next to him, that was. Felina's only drawback would have to be being related to Feral, but you can't pick your family. Despite that, he felt a heavy weight being lifted at the sight of her.

"What happened here?" He asked to both Feral and Felina. "Where's the rest of your team?"

Felina was the one who answered first.

"Dead. Forecaster was too strong. Within minutes he had most of the squadron down. A few more just ran. I can't say that I blame them, but I don't condone such behavior either."

"Ditto." He mumbled, thinking of his ex-best friend and the way he just ran.

"We do have a handful of troops remaining" Feral added. "However we do need all the help we can get, even if it is from the SWAT Kats."

He added a harshness to the end of the sentence, swallowing the word like it was some kind of poison. It seemed that Feral would never change. He would always be to proud to ask for help. The door that led to storefront opened and closed, but T-Bone didn't notice. He was too busy listening to the commander.

"SWAT _Kat_." He correct. "Singular."

A new voice came from the room. "What happened to Razor?" It asked.

He turned around to see Ms. Briggs had entered the with four Enforcer officers. From their different uniforms, he could see that three of them were tank units and one was copter. Feral wasn't kidding when he said there was only a handful. Counting himself there were only eight in the room.

"Razor," Callie asked again. "Is he alright?"

She looked very worried. Understandable They must have heard the crash from his ship and with him being the only one around, Callie must have assumed the worst. His first thought was to tell her that he didn't make it out of the crash. Why shouldn't he say so? Better dead then a coward. There was a saying that he heard in some movie that went 'A hero dies once, but a cowered dies many times before his actually death.' Maybe that wasn't exactly how it went, but it was in the general ballpark. However, one look into her eyes and he found he didn't have the heart to do that, nor could he say the truth. Either one would crush her, he could just feel it. So he avoided the question all together. One way or another, he wasn't here when he was needed.

"Razor?" He said, not intending his voice to come out as hurt as it did. "Razor who?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Episode 9

**EPISODE 9**

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room after T-Bone spoke. He was afraid that he'd just brought up more questions rather then stopping them. They were wasting time anyway- Forecaster would be on the hunt for him and start blasting away at more of the city to do it. The first thing he needed to do was change the subject. That was easy enough. He had questions of his own.

"So how did you get here, Ms. Briggs? And what about the mayor?"

"The mayor's fine." Callie answered carefully, looking at him in an understanding that T-Bone wouldn't talk about Razor any more then he had. "We moved him out of the city when things started to get really bad. As for myself," She paused. "I couldn't stand back and let this place be destroyed. I had to do something."

"Alright." T-Bone said, wondering if there was ever a politician as devoted to their work as this she-kat was. "So now that we're here, what do we do?"

There was silence in the room again. Apparently no one had come up with anything brilliant yet. Well they were getting nowhere fast. It was Felina that spoke up first. The strategy was simple, but just might be able to work.

"We flank him." She said.

"What?" Callie asked.

"Flank him." She repeated, as if that would explain everything. "It's simple, T-Bone and I will draw Forecaster's fire away from the building and get him to follow us. Then, Uncle, you and the squadron attacking him from behind."

"Felina," Feral protested. "I refuse to put you in a situation that dangerous!"

"Sorry, Uncle, but it may be our only chance."

Suddenly Felina grabbed on to his arm and pulled. He stumbled a little and then raced off outside behind her. The girl had guts, he had to admit. She was as stubborn as he was, too. Plus, anyone who would disobey Feral was okay in his book. They raced the way he had come down the alley and stopped at the end, peering down the main roads. He was no one in site. If it wasn't for the storm overhead acting as a constant reminder of their situation, one could believe he had left the city.

There was a crackle of thunder and a heavy blast. The post office to their left crumbled and the top and fell. Pulling Felina with him, T-Bone leaped out of the way of the demolition. When they had safely landed, he looked behind at the damage. The building had actually fallen into the alley, blocking it and ruining the flanking plan completely.

Forecaster rose from the other side of the building that crafted the alleyway. He was still laughing like he had laughed since he first arived, it seemed like he would never stop doing that! T-Bone raised his Glove-O-Trix, ready to shut him up for good. Forecaster pointed a single finger at his weapon and a thin line of energy struck the paw mounted weapon. It began to spark and then caught flame. T-Bone had to rip it off his paw before he caught his fur on fire. The loon blew his finger like a cowboy puffs out the smoke from his gun in a western movie.

"I reckon this city ain't big enough for the two of us." He said in the worst western accent he had ever heard, though Forecaster laughed. The man must have considered himself a riot.

Felina pulled on T-Bone's arm again and again they took off. He heard Forecaster abruptly stop with his laughing fit at their departure. Against his will, he spared a look back and saw the kat was in pursuit with another energy ball building up in his hands. He started to sprint a little faster.

--------------

Commander Feral was visibly upset with his niece, Callie could see that, but she wondered is it was the fact that she disobeyed an order, or ran off with T-Bone that really got tom him. Whatever the case, he went along with her plan. He gave to order to wait till Forecaster could be completely distracted, and then strike. Then came the explosion. When it hit, the vibrations were felt from where they were, several building over. Items from the shelves fell over and Callie was nearly stuck by a can of tuna.

When the rocking stopped, Feral was the first out the door. He stood half in, half out of the backroom for several seconds. She feared the worst, just as she feared the worst about Razor. She didn't understand exactly what happened to him, but it could be nothing good.

"The ally has been blocked." Feral said, stepping back in the room, and holding open the door. "This changes nothing. We'll loop around the other side of the ally and find a way back onto the roads. You better stay here, Ms. Briggs. It'll be too dangers out there. Now, move out!"

The four remaining Enforcers raced from the room with their side arms drawn and ready. After the were outside, Feral shut the door behind him. Now Callie was left alone. Shortly after, there was another blast, farther away, but still strong.

"It's too dangerous here too." She said to no one.

She would find a way to help her city, and no one was going to stop her. Callie crept to the door and opened it slowly, glancing out. There was only the wind and the thunder. When she was sure it was safe, she stepped out, hoping that she was doing the right thing.

--------------

"This way!" He said.

He yanked Felina down a different alley just as an explosion rocked the street behind them. If they didn't turn when they did, chances are they would have been in that blast. T-Bone wondered if they were just being played with now, like a game of kat and mouse. If Forecaster really wanted them dead, they just might have been. One way or another all he knew was that a moving target was harder to hit, so running was their only option.

This alley was wider then the last. It looked as though a truck could easily fit down it. He soon saw that wasn't exactly the case. The alley was long and T-Bone had been too busy checking up on the nut chasing them to be looking ahead, and was the mistake that would get them killed. Blocking them off from running onto another street was a big rig delivery truck. The back was open and inside where several boxes, all unmarked. The road wasn't large enough to fit a delivery truck that size so it had actually jammed between the buildings, creating a barricade. The driver must had been trying to flee the city in his rig and gotten stuck. They were forced to stop in their tracks. This was incredible, it was like some higher power wanted them to get killed.

The winds picked up greatly and T-Bone had to actually shield his eyes from the gusts. Peering through squinted eyelids, he saw Felina actually being pick up off the street and then thrown, violently, into the brick wall beside her. Her entire body hit at the same time and then dropped to the earth just as the wind died out.

"Felina!"

T-Bone raised over to her. She was sprawled out on her stomach. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving at all. T-Bone turned her over and pressed an ear against her chest. To his relief, she was still breathing, but it was shallow and weak. Felina had taken a nasty hit was knocked out cold, however; she was alive. _For the time being._ He thought.

"Oops. Did I go that? That was entirely a my bad."

Forecaster came down the ally, actually walking this time instead of flying on the air. But why would he bother to walk now? _Maybe he can't fly._ _Maybe he used so much power to lift Felina, that he just can't fly._ No, that didn't make sense. If he could fly himself on the wind, then tossing a girl of lesser weight then he was by at least thirty pounds would have been a snap. The answer was simple; he was just trying to act cool. They guy watched too many movies and was being dramatic.

T-Bone stood and brought out his claws and snarled to show his teeth. These were the only weapons he had left. He would see how tough the reporter was after a few good blows to the face. He ran forward at him, brining up his fist and swinging. Forecaster grabbed his fist in the gloved hand. T-Bone swung with the other, but that was caught too by the regular paw. They both were pressing their upper body strength against one another. For several seconds they were at a stalemate, but the T-Bones arms started to give and he was being pushed back. Forecaster barked a single laugh and kicked him directly in the gut. That kick was added back a hard gust of wind that seemed to come for Fore's body it's self and sent T-Bone back on his butt.

Now, he was a big kat last time he checked. He stood six foot eleven and weighed over two-hundred pounds (muscle) and to be thrown back like that was just unbelievable! He looked up at his attacker who was still standing there, smiling smugly, waiting for him like he had all the time in the world. This was bad. He didn't have the Turbokat or his Glove-O-Trix, and on top of that, he was out matched in strength too. He pushed himself up onto one knee, holding his gut, winching at the pain. This was the second time he was hit there today.

"This is really sad, you know." Forecaster said. "I was expecting some big dramatic finish, but it wasn't meant to be, I suppose."

He formed another ball of electric energy from his glove.

"However, since I'm such a caring person, I'll still let you go out with a bang."

He aimed the ball directly at T-Bone. He was going to be blasted away by a complete loser. How pathetic, that after everything he went through, _this_ guy would be the one to kill him. What was the world coming to?

"Any last words before you sign off?"

He had a few choice words, yes. However, he wouldn't have the chance to say any of them. From behind the kat came a single headlight, piercing through the darkness. It was just now getting in the alley, but was moving at great speeds. T-Bone stood up from the ground and readied himself.

"Yea, I have one; look out behind you."

"Oh please! Do you really think I'll fall for that……old……trick?"

He turned around when he heard exactly what T-Bone had saw. T-Bone pressed himself on the brick wall by the downed Felina, freeing as much space as he could. He then watched as someone leaped off of the vehicle coming at them, a motorcycle. The cycle jerked upward as the rider bailed. As Forecaster attempted to fly out of the way, he was stuck head on. The force sent him sailing backward into the big rig with the bike pressed against him like a lover. There was a heavy crash inside and the truck jerked forward hard at the sound of crunching metal and boxes, then settled back down.

The kat from the bike stood up from where he landed on the ground, dusting himself off. T-Bone was sure that there was nothing that could surprise him after all he had seen, but he was just proven wrong.

"I can't believe it. Jake?"

"Hey." Jake said, smiling a little.

"Jake, why did you-I mean, I thought you-you know-left."

"I did, T-Bone. But then I did some thinking." As he spoke, he walked over, closing the distance. "I wanted to apologize, for everything. I'm sorry I yelled and I'm sorry I ran. I haven't been myself lately. I kept thinking I'd be happier somewhere else, but…..but everything I really need is right here, in this city. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know that I am sorry."

T-Bone smiled and shook his head.

"Tell ya what. I'll forgive you as long as you forgive me for punching you back there."

Jake rubbed the side of his face.

"What? You call that little slap a punch?"

Both kats started to laugh. It was the first good laugh either one had in a long time. When they calmed down, Jake extended his hand and T-Bone took it. They shook, heartily.

"It's good to have you back, Jake."

"The names Razor."

That started a whole new wave of laughter, sadly this one was cut short. There was movement from the truck. First the sound of falling boxes and then foot steps, then came the source. By some miracle, Forecaster was still alive and walking. He made it to the end of the truck and was holding onto the side for support. His clothes were ripped a little, but that was the worst of it. He was hit by a motorcycle! A freaking motorcycle! How was he still okay?

"Owww!" He yelled. "That really hurt! Oh, I am SO blasting you for this!"

"T-Bone." Razor whispered. "Get Felina somewhere safe. I'll take care of his guy."

"Are you sure. He's a handful."

"I can do it. Go!"

T-Bone scooped up Felina in his arms, not liking how her arms and legs dangled. She was in bad shape, maybe bleeding internally and here he was, laughing like he was at a party. He felt like a total ass. First for letting her get hurt and now for leaving Razor behind.

"T-Bone, get moving!"

Razor wave a hand at him to shoo him off, though he never took his eyes off of Forecaster, who was still gathering himself in the tuck bed. T-Bone nodded once and hesitated only a second before racing down the road and out into the streets of Megakat.

As they ran, T-Bone heard several explosions and each time he had to fight the instinct to run back to help. He would help, but not now, he had to protect Felina now. He started to have a million and one terrible thoughts about what could happen to Felina an if any of them happened, it would be all his fault. He would have to get her medical help as soon as he could. First he would drop her someplace safe. He spied a small warehouse after he had ran for about six or seven blocks. They were just now crossing from the commercial district into the industrial (from white collar to blue collar) and that building would be as good as any to rest her in, then he'd go back and help.

As he crossed the street to the building he felt Felina move in his arms. She groaned slightly and opened her eyes. It was the single most beautiful thing he ever saw.

"Morning, Lieutenant." He said.

"You know, flyboy, I have legs. You can put me down."

Her voice was little more then a whisper, but she didn't sound delirious and that was good. She wasn't suffering from any trauma.

"I plan on doing just that too, just give me a minute."

The warehouse had turned out to be an automotive storage facility. There were cars lined about the room and many were still missing parts. T-Bone moved Felina to a stack of tires. He lowered her and held her close in one arm and used his free hand and legs to line up two rows of five tires, making a kind of bed. She was leaning heavily upon his shoulder with her head with her body pressed on his side. She was standing, slightly, but only with the aid of his body as a crutch and his arm which was wrapped tightly around her waist.

T-Bone could feel her breath on the back of his neck. And he felt something inside, a feeling he couldn't explain. It was weird, but nice. He never really knew Felina on a personal level, they had only met a few times, but only when he was a SWAT Kat and she was an Enforcer. He wondered how they would have gotten along if he was just Chance and she was just Felina. T-Bone shook those ideas from his head. This was not the time or place to think about such things. As gently as he could, he laid her down on the bed of tires.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I've been better." She responded. "Did we win?"

"Not yet, but soon. I know you don't like taking orders any more then I do, but I need you to rest here for a bit. I'll come back for ya when it's safe."

"Promise?" She asked. It came out sounding like a joke, but T-Bone thought he saw, if only for a second, a look of sincerity in her eyes.

"Promise."

He stood and went to the employee door next to the garage door, used to drive cars in and out. T-Bone took a second looked back at Felina. Her eyes were closed like she was sleeping again. She looked so peaceful and angelic that he couldn't help but smile a little bit. He then closed the door. As he did so there was another blast a few blocks over. That sound broke all thoughts away from Felina and onto Forecaster. T-Bone took off running.

--------------

Callie had to climb the jagged pile of rubble that had once been the very post office where she used dropped off her mail and get stamps. After slicing her suit open in several places, she made it over. It was hard work, but it was shorter then the way Feral's team had gone. That was the way she came in from and most of the most damage in that portion of the city, turning the streets into a maze. Feral and his men would either have to climb a few piles of brick and stone like she did, or walk till they found a way to loop back around.

The streets on the other side of the rubble were as empty as they were anywhere else. However, it was the sounds of the battle that kept her on her toes and looking about. They sounded very close. And wherever those noises were coming from, that's where she needed to go. She walked carefully up the street, which she thought was Ninth Avenue, but couldn't tell for sure. From there she crossed onto Oak's Lane, a road she drove constantly a could identify even in this mess. Now there was another boom, closer then the last. From a back alley just ahead of her and from the left side, she saw Razor fly backward. He flipped in midair and managed to land on his feet.

Callie was so glad to see he was alive. By now she was sure that he had been killed, but just couldn't come to terms with that theory. Somehow the idea didn't seem real, like it wasn't possible. It made her feel hollow inside before. Now she felt relief, like waking up from a bad dream and realizing that those problems you faced weren't real.

There was a car parked (abandoned was probably a better word) in the middle of the street, covering both lanes. She raced up to it, ready to go around it and up to Razor. She wanted to hug him for being alive and then slap him for putting her though so much stress. She did neither. What she did do was duck behind the hood of the car for protection when another blast hit the pavement, sending chunks of road in all directions. When the bits stopped falling, she peered over the side. Razor was now backing up in her directing as Forecaster came from around the corner, floating like a ghost.

"This is your last chance," The villain called. "to surrender before I destroy you."

"Like I'd ever give up to some hack ink-jockey like you."

"That smart mouth will be the death of you!"

He sent another blast at Razor, but a suspicious one. It was extremely low and hit at Razor's feet causing him to jump. The reason for that first move was soon explained. Forecaster brought a gust of wind, throwing the SWAT Kat off balance and sending him up in the air. He then shot a second beam. Callie watched in horror as it hit him dead center and sent him flying. Razor landed on top of the hood of the very car Callie was hiding behind, bounced off and landed on his back at her feet. Callie bent down over him.

"Razor!"

She shook him, but he didn't move. She spared one glance over the hood only to see that Forecaster was closing in to finish his job. She wouldn't let him, though, no sir. Callie took off one of her heeled shoes and held it like a weapon. She didn't know what good it would do, but she had to try something, anything to help Razor.

Callie was never one to believe in silly things like guardian angels, but she must have had one that day. As Forecaster was closing in on the car, there came the noise of laser fire from the other end of the street. Callie looked over the hood again and saw Feral's team had arrive, all with their weapons drawn and were firing, no warnings this time. They were out to take him down. It looked like they had scaled over the fallen buildings to save time. Forecaster abandoned his hunt for Razor and went after the Enforcers.

Callie focused back on Razor. His clothes had been ripped up badly and she could see brown fur sticking out from the suit in places. She watched his chest carefully. When she saw that he was still breathing, she closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't think she could take any more surprises today. However, she still had one left. Callie had been so worried about his breathing, that she that Razor's helmet had been knocked off in the blast and the mask underneath had been ripped down the center like tent flaps.

There came a heavy wind and Callie held her skirt down until it passed and died. It was then that she saw what she had missed. The gust had opened the mask and pulled it off. For the first time ever, Callie was looking into the bare face of someone who had saved her life countless times, someone she had known only as Razor. But now, looking into that face, she saw the person behind it and it was someone that she knew. She had spent so much time with the SWAT Kats and relied so heavily on them when things got out of control, but she never knew who they were, or why they did what they did. But now, all of those questions had been answered by one gust of wind. She saw that Razor was really-

"Jake."

TO BE CONCLUDED


	10. Episode 10

**EPISODE 10**

It was dark. It was very, very dark. Blackness smothered him like a wet blanket. He wasn't supposed to be here. Had had to do something, but what? He couldn't quite remember. The answer was lying just beyond the veil of his consciousness and he knew that if he really wanted to get it, he could. However, he didn't want to. The thing he needed to do was something difficult, life threatening. Here, he was okay. As long as he stayed in the black, he didn't have to do anything, he didn't have to remember. He found that he didn't remember a lot of things. Where was he and who was he? He couldn't quite understand anything.

A figure appeared in the dark. The young kat was very familiar, but it took him a few seconds to place the name; Jacob Christopher Clawson, that was it. 'Jake', to his friends. Jake wearing tan shorts just touched his knees and a black, sleeveless shirt. Jake was a shy person who kept mostly to himself. He wasn't very tall or big, but he was brilliant. His mind was his sharpest weapon and a deadly one at that.

There came another person. This second kat looked much liked the first, and in a way he was the first, but not completely. They were the same, and yet not. The other's name was Razor, short and sweet. Razor looked like Jake, but he was bolder and braver. Razor had a dead aim and when he set out to hit something, it got hit. There was no piece of weaponry that Razor couldn't work his mind around, that was his brilliance.

Those were the first two to appear in the dark, but not last. Several more materialized from what seemed like the air it's self. He noted each person as they appeared and each came flooding with memories that he couldn't stop, maybe he didn't want to stop them.

The next was Chance Taylor Furlong wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Chance was tall and strong and although he was the exact opposite to Jake, they had somehow remained the best of friends. It was funny in the way that, even though Chance was such a big guy, he was basically just a kid inside. He loved cartoons and comic books, all that stuff. He was a bit of a flirt and a daredevil, but you could trust him to be there when things went wrong. Chance was always there.

The T-Bone kat was to Chance as Razor was to Jake. The only real difference was that T-Bone wasn't _much_ different from his counter-part. Actually he only acted bolder and crazier. There was the piloting, of course. He flew like no one business, able to pull off stunts that others could spend a lifetime and never get. What a guy.

There was Deputy Mayor Calico 'Callie' Briggs. A very sweet, beautiful woman who put the needs of the city before her own. Mayor Manx was here; short, cowardly, but not all bad. Commander Ulysses Feral and his niece Felina, hard to believe they were related. They looked and acted nothing alike. There was Professor Hackle, who was arguable the most brilliant mind in all of Megakat. Rounding off the list was the ever inquisitive reporter Ann Gora and her camera man Jonny. Funny Jonny should be here. Did he ever really meet him?

Jake spoke to him. At first they all just stood there, waiting, like they were his audience. Strange, but now they were speaking to him.

"Hey," The Jake kat called. "Are you giving up already? Your too close. Keep fighting."

Razor spoke next. "You tired shooting him down. That didn't work. Use that brain of yours. Think."

Chance was next, followed by his alter ego.

"Come on, buddy. Lend a hand, will ya'?"

"You can rest later, now there's a little more left to do."

"Listen, SWAT Kat," voiced the commander. "I may not like you, but you do good work. That's all you'll get from me."

"There's still a chance. You know there is." That was from his niece.

Then came Hackle. "You have a brilliant mind. Use it."

Ann spoke, followed by Jonny.

"I'm looking forward to telling the story of the SWAT Kats' victory."

"We're counting on you, man."

Last was Callie. She stepped from her place in the audience, but only by a little bit.

"You have to get up. You may not want to, but you have to get up."

The darkness started to fade as shred of light slowly rose in the nothingness. All of these people were here and for a reason. All of them were connected by one man. A man who once was a reporter, a mediocre one, at best. However in the man's mind, he was the greatest. He hurt himself while trying to play the hero in an accident that was no accident at all. The man now known as Forecaster tampered with the machine himself. He sabotaged the device so that he could later stop it later from destruction, making him the hero. That plan backfired and made him what he is today. He spent so long wandering the desert in Megakat, surviving off of rainwater and animals. The mixture of heat and power took a toll on his mind, twisting it into the warped shape that it is now.

This is why he needed to get up. He was needed to help. They all had to help to win, this couldn't be done alone. The light was so strong now. _Get up._ But it wasn't blinding. _Get up. _It was time, he had to-

--------------

"Get up."

Callie called again. Razor-Jake-was alive, but he wasn't rising. She had been calling out and shaking him, but he just wouldn't wake up. She was so worried that she actually felt sick to her stomach. She just wanted him to get up, she wanted everything to be alright so badly.

From the other end of the street, Forecaster had been using his power to attack Feral and the small group of men that had stayed with him while they fired back with their weapons. She didn't know which side was winning, but she prayed it was theirs. That seemed like all she could do was just hope and prey. She wanted to help so badly, but there was nothing she could other then just wish that things were go back to normal. As if wishing hard enough could make all that had been done disappear. Things like that only happened in stories. There was no magical author that would make everything alright here. This was not just going to go away, if they wanted to restore peace, they would have to do it themselves.

"Please. Please, wake up."

She had just about given up when she heard a soft groan escape his lips. Her heart stopped. Was he really waking? Jake (or Razor) groaned again, a little louder. He started to stir and then his eyes fluttered open. Callie couldn't help but smile as he looked at her.

"Ms. Briggs." He said, a little groggy. "Good to see you."

Callie laughed a little and wiped the tears from her eyes. It looked like she was going to really lose him for a minute there, but being alive and being alright are two different things. Every bone in his body could be broken for all she knew.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a car. But generally okay."

Callie glanced at the vehicle that was serving as their shelter.

"That's not a bad guess."

He started to sit up. Callie took his hand to help.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay."

They got him to his feet with little trouble. He stumbled for a second, but looked fine from then on. Jake was now looking off in the distance where Feral was fighting a losing battle.

"I can't stop you from fighting, can I?" She asked.

"Afraid not."

"Just be careful, okay? You already scared me enough. So be careful, Jake."

"Don't worry about me. I-"

Jake stopped and looked at Callie, wide eyed. She quickly realized her slip and covered her mouth, as if that would make it go all away. Jake felt his face, trying to feel for his mask. He looked and spotted it ripped open on the ground where he lay by his helmet. Callie closed her eyes and looked away, feeling shameful.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look, it just……happened."

There were two tearing sounds. Jake had ripped his right sleeve off of his shirt and tore it open to make a rectangular cloth which he tied around his face like a robber from an old movie. Given different circumstances, that could had been pretty funny, but not now.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

Jake bent down and picked up his headgear, and put it back into place. It wasn't much, but it would do, she guessed.

"It's not your fault." He said at last.

"The blast tore it away and I saw and I'm…..I…."

She felt tears coming back and she fought them off as well as she could. Several drops escaped and slid down her cheek anyhow. Two hands took her shoulders and held her in a strong, but gentle way. Jake (Razor now) was looking directly at her, when their eyes met he spoke.

"Don't worry yourself. You have a right to know the truth, but now isn't the time to talk about it. When things calm down, we'll work this out. But for right now, just don't cry."

He wiped the tears from her eyes with his finger.

"Everything will be alright."

She looked up at Razor and threw both arms around him, holding him tightly. She felt his arms wrap around her and for the first time since the destruction had started, she felt safe. She had to believe that the SWAT Kats could finish this. She had to hope against hope. She let go and he did the same. There was a seconds pause between them and then reality came back.

"I have to go now." He said.

She nodded.

"Get somewhere safe and if things don't turn out for the Got it?"

She nodded again.

"Good. Be seeing you, Ms. Briggs."

--------------

Without another word, Razor ran for the battle. He had his mind racing about what he could do and nothing was coming to him. He needed time to think, but time was up. It was do or die time, literally. He only had a few weapons left in his Glove-O-Trix, so he had to hope that one would work.

As he ran down the street, he nearly collided with someone running from out of a side road. They both dodged each other, but it was nothing graceful.

"Razor?" The person asked.

"T-Bone?"

"Razor! You're okay!"

"More or less. How's Felina?"

"She'll survive. Any brilliant ideas, sure shot?"

"None. I think we should just blast everything we have at him."

"No can do. I lost my Glove."

T-Bone brought up his bare paw for a second to prove the point and then dropped it again. Both of them were looking at Forecaster who was still focused on the Enforcers. They were putting up one hell of a fight, Razor had to admit.

"What happened? Don't tell me you lost it!"

"No, the weather man over there zapped it and caught it on fire. I had to toss the thing. I'm lucky it didn't electrocute me."

"Electrocute? That's it! T-Bone you're brilliant!"

"So what else is new?" He joked.

"T-Bone, I need you to line me up with an exact shot on Forecaster's glove! I don't care how you do it, just make it happen."

"With pleasure."

In a flash T-Bone raced down the road. Razor followed at a distance. T-Bone took a mighty leap up in the air and came down on the back of Forecaster. Caught completely off guard he fell to the ground with T-Bone on top of him. He brought down a hard punch on the villains head as Feral called for his troops to hold their fire.

Forecaster managed to get out from under T-Bone and gain the upper hand. He was sitting on his chest, his regular paw clutching T-Bone's throat.

"Why won't you just die! I'm not letting you go now, kid!"

He brought up his metallic glove, the source of his new power, up in the air, ready to fire upon his victim at point blank. That blast nearly killed him from a distance, Razor didn't want to think about it's power up close, nevertheless this was the shot he needed. And if he missed, he could just say goodbye to his buddy.

Razor raised his Glove-O-Trix and then was struck by a horrible thought; what if it didn't work? What if the hit he'd taken shorted out the wiring? What would be do then? Surely if the energy was enough to rip his suit and smash him into a car, it could have messed up his weapons. The only thing Razor could accomplish would be blowing himself up and getting his best friend killed. And if that happens…._Then I failed._ He thought. _I failed again like I've failed a thousand times before._ _No! Don't think like that! You've been though too much! You can't give up now! You have to try! If nothing else, try! Do it for T-Bone and Callie, and, what the hell, for Feral! Take the shot!_

He did.

The selected missile shot out of the glove and traveled through the air. There was a bit of relief at that part, he didn't blow himself off the face of the earth, so that was a good start. Now the thing just had to hit it's mark. Time moved to a crawl. Razor knew he had over shot, that it would sail right over the glove and miss. He could feel it, like anyone could feel that the shot they made was not going to cut it. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

Then there was a miracle, no other word for it. The blast he had taken did damage his Glove-O-Trix, and it did it in the most perfect way. The pulse projectory was weakened and the missile wasn't going to travel as far as it should. Razor watched as the small dart dropped sooner then it typically would and attached to the metal glove. It hit the mark! A feat that never would have worked if it wasn't for that one bad wallop.

--------------

That was the moment T-Bone was waiting for. He took the dive and let Forecaster think he was about to win, but when he saw the mini Scrambler strike the glove, T-Bone brought up both feet and planted them firmly on the kat's chest and pushed off. In a matter of seconds, this was done. He flipped free of the attack and Forecaster was sent back. For a minute there was nothing, and he feared that their efforts had been futile. But then there came a small spark from the glove and that was all T-Bone needed to see.

--------------

Forecaster was winning. The stupid kat had taken him by surprise and landed a few good punches, yes, but that hadn't been enough to stop him. He flipped the kat like a pancake and was clutching his throat in his paw. The idea that he had the power of holding his kat's life in his hands was wonderful. All he had to do now was blast at point blank and he was in the clear. The other non-Enforcer kat was dead and now so would be this one. True, he didn't know for sure that the other was down, but chances are, he didn't continue to exist.

Just a beat away from firing, he felt something hit his Weather Control Glove. He looked at it and saw something small and cylinder shaped had attached, he also saw that the kat who, by all rights should be dead, wasn't. He was the one who fired at him! Forecaster was about to yell _"How many lives do you have, anyway!" _when he was pushed hard. He caught himself in midair and hung there, watching a smile cross the larger kat's face. He didn't know what they were so happy about, they didn't do anything.

That's what he thought, at least. Then there came a slight burning from the glove. Sparks began to shoot of from the device wildly. The burning became unbearable and just when it reached it's peak a title wave of pain ripped through his entire body. His arms and legs shot out at far as they could and his neck snapped back painfully. His entire body started to convulse and an uncountable amount of volts traveled through his insides. The wires attached to his skull and arms tore from his skin and shook about wildly like snakes. Finally the pain ended and the feeling of millions of pins being pulled _from _his hand came and left. Forecaster fell to the ground on his knees and then to his back. His vision was blurred is everything on him hurt.

Up above he watched as the thunder and lighting died and the clouds broke apart. Mid-afternoon sun came pouring though like water, splashing and lighting up the earth. Only not over him. The shadow of Commander Feral covered his face as the Enforcer placed a heavy boot on his chest and pointed his gun directly at his face.

"Your under arrest." He said simply.

The ex-Forecaster's last thought was _This is Kirk Rex, Kat's Eye News. Signing off._ He may have said that out loud, but wasn't sure. He would probably never know. That was when the world slipped away and was replaced by complete blackness as he drifted into a long, dreamless sleep.

--------------

It was hot that day, but Ann didn't mind. There was sun, and sun was the most lovely thing she had ever seen in her entire life. Currently, she was standing near the edge of Megakat Park. Behind her were the remains of several buildings destroyed in the attack being repaired and rebuild. She was wearing her favorite blue dress and her hair was combed just right. On her feet were what she had began to call her 'lucky heels'. They were the same pair she that saved her from getting sliced to bits.

The red light on the camera when on and she brought up the microphone to her face, ready to go.

"Hello, this is Ann Gora, Kat's Eye News. It has already been a week since the SWAT Kats and Enforcers brought down the man known as Forecaster, the worst villain Megakat City has ever faced according to recent polls. To some, the disaster my feel like far off memory, though we mustn't forget those lost in the battle. Despite all, the town is slowly returning to it's former glory. Behind me, several construction and volunteer groups are helping reestablish the damage that had been done. Those who wish to join in the work, please stay tuned for further details. Now back to the studio. This is Ann Gora, Kat's Eye News."

"And we're out." The Jonny called.

He lowered his camera with his free arm, the other was resting on his walking cane. Jonny would need the cane to help him move about for another month, but at least it was a step up from the crutches. Despite his handicap, Jonny was still the best Ann had ever seen.

"Good work today, Jonny." She said.

"Thanks." he replied as he put the recorder back into it's carrying case.

Ann reached into the back pocket of her dress and pulled out a small, black book. Inside was her schedule for the rest of the day. After this, she had to finish up her reports on the re-re-re-re building of Megakat Towers, she had to setup an interview with Professor Hackle, get statements from the Enforcer HQ, write up the rough drafts on the damage report, finalize them, and have everything done in time for the eleven o'clock news. This was a case if 'out of the pan and into the fire' if there ever was one.

"Hey, Ann?" Jonny asked.

She looked up from her book. He was holding the cane in one hand and the camera bag over the other shoulder.

"I was wondering," He continued "if you weren't busy or anything, if you wanted to get some coffee or something?"

Ann stood there for a moment, looking at Jonny. He seemed a little nervous as he spoke. Ann never saw him act that way. It stuck her as being kind of cute. She glanced down at her planner again and then tossed it over her shoulder.

"Sure. My schedule just cleared up."

She walked over to Jonny and took his arm in hers as the two of them left Megakat Park to go have a little time to themselves.

--------------

The sunshine came through the open window in Felina's hospital room. Her meeting with the brick wall had broken a few ribs and did a number on her pelvis, but that was pretty good, considering that she could have easily cracked her skull open like an egg shell. She was now on the second floor of Megakat Hospital in stable condition and was expected to be able to leave in a week, give or take. However, it would be much longer before she would be back in the Enforcers, but a little vacation didn't sound so bad to her.

She was a little lonely in the room. Uncle had come to visit every chance he had, but he still had work to do. There were a lot of looters roaming the streets looking for anything they could pick up and sell for a quick buck. (Some people, huh?) The Enforcers were short handed, meaning that her uncle was working over time to help fill in the gaps till the rookies were ready.

The door to her room opened, meaning that it was another doctor or nurse coming to run more tests and the like. See, this was why she hated hospitals. You never got a moment of peace.

To both her surprise and joy, it was no one from the medical staff at all. Through the door came T-Bone. He smiled and closed it behind him then from behind his back he brought out a bouquet of red, blue, and yellow flowers.

"Here. I thought your room could use a little color."

"T-Bone, I-I don't know what to say."

There were empty vases set out on the night stands next to both beds in the room for just such a case. Since she had no roommate, the place had been very bare. T-Bone grabbed the vase from her stand and took it into the bathroom. She heard the sink turn on and then he calling.

"Well, you can start by telling me how your feeling."

He stepped back out and put the flowers in, finishing by setting the once-empty vase down where he had found it. The flowers themselves weren't much, but it brightened up the room greatly. It was the sweetest thing she could ever remember anyone doing for her. Apparently it _is_ the thought that counts.

"Felina?" He repeated after she didn't answer. "What did the doctors say?"

"Oh, A few broken bones, but I'm okay. I should be out of here soon."

"That's good. That's good."

There was silence between them. It felt weird talking to T-Bone like this. They were on the same side, but not on the same team, so to speak. Felina hated when things like this happened; when two people can't think of a thing to say. So Felina just came out with the first thought she had.

"You know, fly boy. You were real heroic back there, carrying me to safety like that."

He smiled. "You think so."

"Yeah, I do." She was smiling too now. "Let me ask you a dumb question."

"Shoot."

"Think I could see under that mask?"

T-Bone shook his head. "Sorry, no can do."

"Didn't think so."

"However……play your cards right and you never know, anything could happen."

Felina laughed a little. "Oh yeah? And how do I do that?"

"Well, you could start by telling me a little about yourself."

She looked at him soberly.

"Your serious, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"Alright, fly boy. I'll talk, but you owe me a little back story too."

"We'll see."

Felina rolled her eyes. However, she found that she really did want to talk, and she had nothing to lose, so she took a breath and began.

They spent over four hours together, laughing and carrying on like old friends. Those were the best four hours of Felina's life.

--------------

Jake Clawson had finally managed to track down his old new bike. It had arrived with that weeks _large _shipment. He had spent most of the week with Chance re-building the Turbokat from scratch. By the time they got to the old one after everything settled down, it was nothing but a twisted mass of burning metal and melted goo. Nothing was salvageable. However, they had plenty of Enforcer parts to begun work on a new jet and maybe even make it better then before.

"_We can re-build it. We have the technology."_ He had joked earlier.

However Chance had left earlier that day so no work was being done on the jet. Since it was just time, Jake alone who took the shipment and to his surprise, there was the motorcycle, right back to the way he had found it; twisted metal with tires. He was re-starting to build it back up to it's former glory, however there was one thing different this time around. He no longer worked to keep himself from thinking. Those kind of thoughts were gone with Forecaster (who was locked up his own special cell, by the way). Now he just did his job because he loved it.

There were footsteps coming up the drive. Jake sat up and looked to see the visitor.

"Ms. Briggs." He said, a little surprised and a little frightened.

He hadn't seen her since that day and he'd been wondering how she was and what she was doing. And how she was managing her new secret.

"Good afternoon, Jake."

"What can I do for you?"

"I came to pick up my car. I would have come sooner, but things have been so crazy since-" She cut off. "Well, you know. You were there."

"Yeah…."

"Look, Jake. I promise I won't tell. As far as I'm concerned, the identity of the SWAT Kats is still a mystery."

"Thank you, Ms. Briggs."

"Please, call me Callie."

"Alright, Callie."

Jake smiled, relieved that she would be staying quiet. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was just that he would always be the worrier type, no matter what.

"Well you car is ready." He said. "The key's are in there waiting for you."

"Thank you, Jake."

She took a step to her Kat-illac, stopped and came back.

"You know, it might not be a bad thing, me knowing. I see it this way; for a long time you two have been protecting our city and you've never really been thanked, but now…."

She smiled and leaned forward. Before Jake knew it, Callie kissed him lightly on the cheek. He held up his hand to where he was kissed, a little shocked and a lot awe struck.

"That was from the city." She said, then bent forward again. This time the kiss was on his lips. It was longer and stronger then the first, sending a shiver down his spine.

"_That _was from me."

She walked to her car and got inside. The engine fired right up the first try and purred like a kitten. She leaned out the window and called over to a still stunned Jake: "If your not careful, you just might steal a certain someone's heart."

After that she put the car into drive and left the salvage yard, and headed back onto the once-again busy streets of Megakat city. The sun was bright and the air was warm and Jake still stood there, still holding his cheek, his head spinning and heart pounding, he had feelings brewing inside of him that he never felt before. He wanted to laugh to the heaven's but found he couldn't even speak. After a eternity of just standing, looking out at nothing in particular, a single sentence found it's way out of his lips:

"I think she likes me."

THE END


	11. Author's Notes

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Well, well, well. Would you look at that. We've finished our little story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I had a good time writing it, though it was very time consuming. (This last chapter reached 12 pages on size 12 print and took 4 ½ hours to write.) I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. I love all of you guys (and girls). Several of you have your own SWAT Kat stories (and some have nothing BUT SWAT Kat stories) that I hope to start reading soon, so keep an eye out for me. Now below is just info about me and SWAT Kats, just to give you a heads up.

I first became a member of the SK Cult about a month back I wish I could say that I was an original fan, but I didn't have cable back when it was on Cartoon Network. Anyway I was channel surfing one afternoon and I can upon SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (how's that for 90's lingo?) on Boomerang and thought that that was the weirdest freaking name ever, but I watched it and I LOVED it, From then on I was a fan. I can't remember the episode, season 1, something about the Metallakats…..whatever.

So after discovering he show I started surfing the web and getting all the information I could over it. I leaned the show lasted from 1992 to 1995 ((PS: That was the joke in chapter 1. The temp was the same as the shows running time))

I got the voice actor's names and looked at their past and future work. ((The voices of Chance, Callie, and Ann are also on Tiny Toons as Buster, Babs, and Sweetie Bird. Very cool.)) I downloaded some sound clips and saved them on a CD followed by the season 1 opening theme. Yep I loves me them sound clips!

My favorite character was Razor, but actually 80 percent of SK fans like Razor better, go figure. Anyway Razor was the brain and I liked that about him. I always root for the underdog (well, underKAT in this case) so that was my reasoning. Later I found out that the two of us are the same height and have the same middle name. If you were paying attention to the story, you'd know those STATs. That was just all the more reason I liked him.

Okay, I would like to apologize to anyone who didn't like my Razor/Callie, T-Bone/Felina, and (I don't know why I did it) Ann/Jonny pairings. But in my mind, this is how it would happen. But because I care for my readers I never really came right out and SAID that anyone LOVED anyone else. There were just hints, so if you hate a paring, just pretend that it didn't work out, cool?

I would like to touch on the subject of my villain. Originally, Dark Kat was going to be the big baddy, but then I got to thinking "Wouldn't it be kinda cool is the one person who actually brought Megakat to it's knees be someone new?" My way of thinking was that: If the closest person who ever came to killing BATMAN was Harley Quinn, then why could I pull something of the same?

The idea of his powers hit me right away: WEATHER POWERS mixed with SUPER SCIENCE! WOOSH! The name took some time to get, but I just thought of Forecaster and it stuck. Then came the desert experiments, the Kat's Eye angle, etc.

What I really liked about my villain was just how much of a loser he was with all of his stupid 'action news' catchphrases and the fact that he had ALL this power, but couldn't use it properly.

At the bare bones of this project the main focus was going to be on Razor with a little battle in there to push him over the edge, but then things out of had and then we had two stories competing to take the lead. I'd like to think that they evened out nicely in the end.

Anyway, to wrap up I would again like to thank everyone who read my latest Fan Fiction (I feel that this has been my best) and I hope you all keep writing as well. I'll be back again with more stories (I do have another SK idea, but I won't post anything till I'm sure I wanna do this). I hope you see you soon!

I leave you with these words:

"This is cannedcream, I need chopper backup!"

EDIT: I want to add that I'm in college now and don't have my computer with me so I've been borrowing my friend's laptop or using the library comps. I currently have 4 separate SK ideas that will go into work as soon as I can get my own comp back. You wanna know what really sucks? ALL my classes overlap SWAT Kats so I can no longer watch the show. That makes me sad. But I can still read all of the Fan Fictions and that's good enough for me.


End file.
